Powrót do życia
by Arianka
Summary: Kontynuacja "Nowej rzeczywistości". Po spełnionej misji Sherlock wraca do domu i musi odnaleźć się wśród zmian, jakie zaszły pod jego nieobecność.
1. Prolog

****Ten tekst jest kontynuacją innego mojego opowiadania, "Nowa rzeczywistość". Tytuł zapewne zdradza, wokół czego będzie się kręciła akcja. Dla tych, którzy ostatnio żałowali, że było mało Johna, mogę od razu powiedzieć, że tym razem doktora będzie więcej.

Zapraszam do lektury

Ariana

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters and I don't make profits on writing.

* * *

**Prolog**

_Dwa lata wcześniej…_

_Cisza i spokój. Porządek. Monotonia._

_Samotność._

_Przytulne ściany mieszkania na Baker Street były jego wrogiem. Kuchenny stół bez mikroskopu nie był już tym samym stołem, a lodówka i mikrofalówka wolne od części ciała wyglądały jakoś tak zwyczajnie. Źródło chaosu w mieszkaniu zniknęło. Nie było go. Tylko pani Hudson częściej zaglądała pod byle pozorem i była jedyną osobą, której towarzystwo tolerował w tym konkretnym miejscu. Bo na widok Mycrofta Holmesa nadal tracił panowanie nad sobą. _

_John znalazł sobie pracę. Po ponad dwóch latach przerwy wrócił do zawodu i dostał posadę chirurga w szpitalu. Początkowo nawet zastanawiał się nad aplikowaniem o pracę w Bart's, ale mijanie codziennie tych płyt chodnikowych, na których oczyma wyobraźni wciąż widział plamy krwi, byłoby masochizmem. Za często powracał tam nocami, we snach. A jednak… Mieszkanie na Baker Street tchnęło Holmesem, Bart's także i John mimowolnie ciągnął do tych miejsc. Tylko w Scotland Yardzie nie bywał, choć spotkał Lestrade'a raz czy dwa. Inspektor nie umiał spojrzeć mu w oczy. Tak samo jak John nie uwierzył, że detektyw Sherlock Holmes był jednym wielkim kłamstwem i czuł się współwinny nagonki, choć wtedy tylko wypełniał polecenia swojego zwierzchnika._

_Praca dawała zajęcie, zajęcie męczyło i pomagało spać. Rutyna zapewniała usystematyzowanie i bezpieczeństwo._

_Nuda._

_Zbytnio przywykł do zwariowanych akcji, do adrenaliny i poczucia satysfakcji, gdy udało im się rozwiązać zagadkę. Do tego, że Sherlocka wszędzie było pełno, że głośno myślał i czasem mówił w eter, cieszył się jak dziecko z zagadki i równie po dziecięcemu dąsał się w okresach przestoju. Do tego, że coś się działo!_

_A przede wszystkim przywykł do Sherlocka._

_Podczas ich pierwszego spotkania Mycroft Holmes miał rację. John nie potrafił siedzieć grzecznie w gabinecie lekarskim od ósmej do szesnastej, nie po tym, jak zasmakował świszczących nad głową kul i nerwowej atmosfery polowego szpitala. Sherlock zapewniał mu odpowiednią dozę emocji, a przy okazji stanowił doskonały obiekt do obserwacji. _

_Przyjaźń polega na całkowitej akceptacji człowieka, ze wszystkimi jego odchyłkami, wadami i dziwactwami. John do tej pory zastanawiał się, jakim cudem Sherlock Holmes, zakręcony, genialny detektyw o bardzo bezpośrednim usposobieniu, został jego przyjacielem. I, co ciekawsze, jak on został przyjacielem Sherlocka. W jakiś przedziwny sposób John potraktował tę znajomość jak terapię, aklimatyzację po powrocie ze służby i już pierwszego dnia przekonał się, że dobrze zrobił. Zgodził się zamieszkać na Baker Street niejako z rozpędu, ciekawy przygód i zaintrygowany swoim nowym znajomym, a potem po prostu został. Teraz, po półtora roku znajomości, nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić innego życia. A musiał. _

_Oczywiście, wtedy, na początku, szybko zorientował się, że jeśli chce przeżyć na Baker Street, musi się nauczyć ignorować humorki Sherlocka i absolutnie nie brać do siebie jego uwag. Przyszło mu to zaskakująco łatwo. Po dwóch miesiącach nawet pływające w wannie resztki jelit nie były w stanie zrobić na nim wrażenia. _

_A teraz za tym tęsknił. Łapał się na tym, że czytając rano gazetę podświadomie czekał, aż padnie z boku niecierpliwe pytanie, czy jest coś ciekawego. Albo kiedy Sherlock zacznie gadać, do siebie lub do niego. John do perfekcji opanował czytanie gazety w nawet najbardziej kryzysowych warunkach. Teraz, w ciszy, ledwie potrafił się skupić._

_Dyżur w szpitalu pozwalał spać bez snów, ale później trzeba było coś robić za dnia. Nie można było wiecznie czytać gazety, przerzucać jakichś drobiazgów Sherlocka z półki na półkę, odkurzać czaszki na kominku czy zaglądać na stronę o sztuce dedukcji. Jego blog umarł śmiercią naturalną; John przestał na niego zaglądać po wpisaniu ostatniej notatki. Nie miał nawet serca go zlikwidować._

_Czasami bywały dni, kiedy wyjątkowo nie umiał sobie znaleźć miejsca. Minęły dwa długie miesiące od tamtego koszmarnego poranka, a John nie zbliżył się ani na krok do rozwikłania zagadki, którą pozostawił po sobie Sherlock Holmes. Ciało Jamesa Moriarty'ego na dachu szpitala jeszcze bardziej gmatwało sprawę. Skoro on nie żył, skoro, jak wszystko na to wskazywało, popełnił samobójstwo, to dlaczego Sherlock zdecydował się skoczyć? Dlaczego zadzwonił i wmawiał Johnowi, że Moriarty miał rację? Nikt nie wiedział, co wydarzyło się na dachu szpitala przed tymi dwoma samobójstwami. John nigdy się nie dowiedział, czy Sherlock był pod wpływem czegokolwiek, kiedy skoczył; Mycroft użył swoich wpływów i wyciszył sprawę, jak tylko się dało. Odbył się cichy pogrzeb, o którym wiedzieli jedynie najbliżsi znajomi Sherlocka, czyli prawie nikt. Na cmentarzu nowa czarna płyta błyszczała złotymi literami, a John pozostał sam na sam z mieszkaniem na Baker Street, stertą rzeczy po przyjacielu i dręczącym pytaniem 'dlaczego?'_

_Nie był sentymentalny, ale wciąż nie potrafił odżałować, że przez te półtora roku ani razu nie miał w ręku aparatu i nie zrobił ani jednego zdjęcia. Któregoś razu przetrzepał całe mieszkanie, ale nie znalazł żadnego albumu. W sumie nie dziwił się; w końcu czyje zdjęcia Sherlock mógłby trzymać? Jedyną fotografią, jaką miał na komputerze, było to nieszczęsne zdjęcie z gazet, którego Sherlock tak nie znosił. John zawsze uważał je za zabawne. W myślach nieraz już obiecywał, że usunie je z bloga, jeśli tylko Sherlock przestanie się wygłupiać i być nieboszczykiem. Ale prośby ani groźby nie skutkowały i John musiał się z tym pogodzić. _

_ Trzeba było na nowo poukładać sobie życie._


	2. Rozdział pierwszy

**A/N:** Wrzucam pierwszy rozdział, ale kolejny najwcześniej za tydzień, bo mi się kolokwia posypały w tym tygodniu i nie dam rady szybciej**  
**

* * *

**Rozdział pierwszy**

Londyn pachniał miastem, ludźmi i tajemnicami. Wilgotne po deszczu powietrze utrzymywało przy ziemi zapach spalin i nie pozwalało ulecieć dymowi z nielicznych kominów. Wisząca wieczorna mgiełka nie nastrajała optymistycznie, ale tak jak większość londyńczyków oddychała zwykle z ulgą wiejskim powietrzem, tak Sherlock Holmes wciągał w płuca tę miejską mieszaninę z radosnym poczuciem, że wrócił do domu.

W przeciągu ostatnich dwóch lat był w Londynie trzy razy, ale nigdy nie mógł zostać dłużej niż kilka dni. Zaglądał do Molly, wymieniał się z bratem informacjami, których lepiej było nie przekazywać innymi sposobami, a potem wyruszał dalej w pościg. Tym razem jednak miał nadzieję zakończyć swoją misję.

Sebastian Moran był ostatni. Były pułkownik nie dorównywał inteligencją Sherlockowi czy Moriarty'emu, ale niewątpliwie był ekspertem w swojej dziedzinie. Gdy zorientował się, że dawni współpracownicy Jima nie znikali przypadkowo, dołączył się do gry i Sherlock musiał przyznać, że robił to wyjątkowo zręcznie.

Siatka Moriarty'ego liczyła dużo więcej osób niż tylko zabójcy, a Moran miał do nich dostęp. Sherlock musiał uważać na każdym kroku, bo tak jak on polował na pozostałości po wrogu, tak Moran usiłował wykończyć jego. W tej wzajemnej pogoni przemierzyli większość Europy, a raz były pułkownik zaciągnął Sherlocka aż do Indii. Na próżno jednak; żaden nic nie osiągnął. Holmes przewidywał zagrania Morana, który z kolei posiadał większe wpływy, przez co siły były mniej więcej wyrównane.

Teraz jednak pułkownik skierował się do Anglii i nadzieje Sherlocka momentalnie wzrosły. Londyn był jego królestwem, tutaj znał każdy zakątek i miał dawne znajomości, które mógł w każdej chwili wykorzystać. Nie bez znaczenia był również Mycroft i jego wpływy, ale póki co Sherlock nie potrzebował jego pomocy.

Minęło trzydzieści godzin, odkąd prom dobił do Dover. Przez ten czas Sherlock nie miał okazji się przespać i powoli zaczynał się już niecierpliwić. Miał serdecznie dość zabawy w ciuciubabkę, ale zdenerwował się dopiero w momencie, gdy stał się dla niego jasny cel Morana. Były pułkownik również chciał wykorzystać fakt, że znajdowali się w Londynie i zamierzał uderzyć tam, gdzie Sherlocka najbardziej zaboli, powracając tym samym do pierwotnego zlecenia od Moriarty'ego.

Tego było już za wiele. Z każdą przecznicą zbliżającą go do Baker Street Sherlock czuł, jak adrenalina krąży mu w żyłach i odpędza senność, ale jednocześnie zaczynał się denerwować. Nie po to spędził długie dwa lata z dala od domu i wszystkiego co znajome, żeby popłuczyny po Moriartym śmiały naruszać bezpieczeństwo _jego_ przyjaciół.

Gdyby John o tym wiedział, pewnie opisałby ten pościg jak przygodę rodem z tych filmów o brytyjskim szpiegu, które tak lubił. W rzeczywistości natomiast Sherlock podążał za Moranem jak cień, podejmując reguły gry. Uruchomił sieć bezdomnych i w efekcie pozbył się ludzi, którzy usiłowali go śledzić. Pułkownik za to bawił się z nim, drażnił i chyba sprawdzał jego nerwy. Pokazywał mu się co jakiś czas, za każdym razem w miejscu pełnym ludzi, gdzie trudno byłoby zrobić cokolwiek bez obecności świadków. Obaj przyjęli niepisaną regułę - cokolwiek miało się wydarzyć, musiało to nastąpić bez udziału osób trzecich. I o ile do tej pory Sherlock dążył do pochwycenia swego przeciwnika, tak teraz miał już dość i zależało mu tylko na tym, by dostać sposobność do strzału.

Moran zastawił pułapkę w miejscu, które Sherlock uznał za bezpieczne. Detektyw zatrzymał się na przejściu dla pieszych w pobliżu grupki podchmielonej młodzieży wracającej z jakiejś imprezy i czekał, aż przejadą samochody. Był między ludźmi, a to zawsze potencjalni świadkowie.

Czerwony punkcik celownika zadrgał mu nagle na kołnierzu i było już zbyt późno, by wycofać się w bezpieczne miejsce. Sherlock zdążył się jedynie przesunąć, a kula, która miała go zabić, ugodziła w ramię. Mocno, boleśnie. Uderzenie popchnęło go aż na latarnię, która pozwoliła mu złapać równowagę przy wtórze śmiechu i komentarzy ze strony grupki. Sherlock rozejrzał się dookoła, ale nie dostrzegł nigdzie Morana. _Nie panikuj. Myśl. Oddychaj._ Moran musiał tu gdzieś być, musiał go widzieć. Musiał wiedzieć, że spudłował. Gdzie się ukrywał? Czyżby chciał się zabawić? Sherlock nie miał w tej chwili zbyt wielu możliwości. _Uciekaj._

Grupka imprezowiczów wyszła na jezdnię, więc Sherlock skorzystał z okazji i przeszedł na drugą stronę S. Audley Street. Mógł albo skręcić i iść samotnie ulicą, gdzie każdy samochód dawał możliwość kryjówki i zasadzki, albo uciekać przez Grosvenor Square Garden. Płaski trawnik i nieliczne drzewka nie dawały żadnego schronienia, ale jednocześnie zmuszały Morana do wyjścia na otwarty teren. Sherlock poznał swego przeciwnika dość dobrze, by wiedzieć, że były pułkownik uwielbiał polowania. A on był w tej chwili ranną zwierzyną, którą trzeba było wytropić i dobić, najlepiej ręcznie. Sebastian Moran był osobą skłonną do brutalności, nie odmówi sobie przyjemności spojrzenia Holmesowi w twarz, nim go zabije. Sherlock bardzo na to liczył.

Spróbował biec, ale zaraz zrezygnował. Potknął się raz, drugi, zatoczył na ławkę i złapał oparcie, by zaraz chwiejnie pójść dalej. Prawe ramię bolało, powodując skurcze żołądka, ale nie mógł się tym w tej chwili zajmować. Najważniejsze było, by Moran zobaczył to, co Sherlock chciał mu pokazać. Lewą ręką wymacał broń i upewnił się, czy jest odbezpieczona. Dotarł do pomnika, zachwiał się popisowo raz jeszcze i poleciał bezwładnie na ziemię. Niezamortyzowany upadek zabolał, ale przynajmniej wyglądał realistycznie. Sherlock zdawał sobie sprawę, że w bezpośrednim starciu nie będzie miał praktycznie żadnych szans, mógł jedynie liczyć na szybki strzał, nim pułkownik się zorientuje, że Holmes wcale nie był taki słaby na jakiego mógł wyglądać.

Leżenie w bezruchu było niebezpieczne. Adrenalina dotąd skutecznie utrzymywała Sherlocka w krańcowym napięciu, ale teraz zraniona ręka zaczynała drętwieć, a organizm domagał się odpoczynku. Nie wolno, nie wolno mu było się teraz rozluźnić! Sherlock czuł ciepłą krew spływającą do łokcia i drażniącą go niemiłosiernie, usiłował skupić się na pulsującym bólu, ale i tak robiło mu się ciemno przed oczami. Żeby nie stracić kontaktu z rzeczywistością, Sherlock zaczął analizować swój obecny stan. Przypominał sobie informacje ze wszystkich tych artykułów, które kiedyś czytał. W ciele dorosłego człowieka znajdowało się około pięciu litrów krwi. Utrata mniej więcej trzech czwartych litra powodowała zwykle przyspieszenie tętna, bladość i wilgotność skóry. Potem następował spadek ciśnienia, spłycenie oddechu, uczucie zimna i zawroty głowy, a w końcu utrata świadomości. To, co było potem, niekoniecznie Sherlocka interesowało.

Ważne było w tej chwili to, że jego serce już przyspieszyło, i miał niemiłą świadomość, że zawartość cukru we krwi była żałośnie niska, co bynajmniej nie polepszało jego sytuacji. Sherlock rozejrzał się na tyle, na ile miał możliwość i na swoje szczęście przekonał się, że miał rację. Sebastian Moran zmierzał w jego stronę spacerowym krokiem, jakby nie chciał wzbudzić zainteresowania, w razie gdyby ktoś się zaplątał do parku o tej porze. Był uzbrojony jedynie w krótką broń, w końcu karabin w miejscu publicznym natychmiast przyciągnąłby uwagę. Masywna sylwetka byłego wojskowego odcinała się w poblasku ulicznych latarni, zwłaszcza, gdy Sherlock patrzył na niego z dołu. Wróciło niemiłe skojarzenie z myśliwym i zwierzyną, ale tak jak raniony tygrys wścieka się i atakuje bardziej zajadle, tak Holmes nie zamierzał czekać spokojnie i dać się dobić.

Miał jedną szansę. Gdy Moran zbliżył się na odległość około pięciu metrów, Sherlock otworzył szeroko oczy, poderwał się i wystrzelił. W tej sytuacji nie mógł być pewny celności, nie z tej pozycji i nie przy strzale lewą ręką, dlatego nacisnął na spust jeszcze raz. Nie dostrzegł, gdzie trafiła pierwsza kula, ale druga z pewnością osiągnęła cel. Moran zgiął się w pół i upadł.

Sherlock odczekał moment, aż minęły sensacje spowodowane gwałtownym ruchem, a potem podniósł się ostrożnie, by nie nasilić zawrotów głowy i podszedł do wroga. Były pułkownik nie żył już.

Koniec. Misja właśnie dobiegła końca. Pościg, rozpoczęty dwa lata temu, przestał wytyczać mu drogę, i jednocześnie adrenalina nie utrzymywała go na nogach. Sherlock poczuł nagle, że koniecznie musi usiąść, choćby na chwilę. Opadł ciężko na najbliższą ławkę i usiłował przekonać swój żołądek, że zwrócenie resztek ostatniego posiłku wcale mu nie pomoże. Udało mu się jakoś opanować mdłości, więc ostrożnie sięgnął ręką do rany. Przede wszystkim wyczuł pod palcami dwie dziury w rękawie, czyli kula znalazła wyjście. Tak czy inaczej jednak ramię bolało i krwawiło, a to było niepokojące.

Drugim problemem było ciało Morana, które trzeba było jak najszybciej uprzątnąć z widoku publicznego. Oczywistym wyjściem było zadzwonienie do Mycrofta, ale Sherlock przekonał się, że to niemożliwe, gdy tylko wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni. Po pracy za granicą komórka najzwyczajniej w świecie się rozładowała do tego stopnia, że nie udało mu się jej włączyć choćby na chwilę.

Sherlock zaklął i przeanalizował możliwe opcje. Czuł się niepokojąco słabo i potrzebował pomocy kogoś, kto mógłby opatrzyć mu rękę, ale jednocześnie nie mógł tak po prostu zostawić zwłok na środku ścieżki. Z parku miał około milę na Baker Street, ale tam obecnie mieszkała jedynie pani Hudson. Pomijając już jej szok na jego widok, ściągnięcie Johna zajęłoby trochę czasu, o ile pani Hudson nie zawołałaby po prostu pogotowia. Od Great Titchfield Street, gdzie mieszkała Molly, dzieliła go podobna odległość. Molly znała prawdę i pracowała w szpitalu. Wobec takich możliwości wybór był oczywisty.

Pozostawała jedynie kwestia Morana. Sherlock rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu jakiejś kryjówki, ale prócz ławek wzdłuż ścieżki jedynym miejscem, w którym można było spróbować ukryć ciało, był ozdobny kwietnik otoczony żywopłotem. Detektyw chwycił Morana zdrową ręką i pociągnął mozolnie w tamtą stronę, mając nadzieję, że nikt go nie zauważy. Od żywopłotu dzieliło go jedynie kilka metrów, ale i tak kilkakrotnie musiał zrobić przerwę, bo wysiłek był zbyt duży. Gdy w końcu udało mu się wepchnąć ciało pomiędzy wybujałe kwiaty i równo przycięte krzewy, robiło mu się już ciemno przed oczami. Sherlock odetchnął głębiej, nakazując sobie spokój. Jedyne, co musiał teraz zrobić, to dotrzeć do Molly.

cdn.


	3. Rozdział drugi

****Dziękuję bardzo za komentarze i śledzenie tekstu, jest mi bardzo miło. :)

Tym razem jeszcze krótko o Johnie, nim wrócimy do Sherlocka.

* * *

**Rozdział drugi**

_Nie ma w życiu rzeczy niemożliwych, są tylko takie, które przychodzą z trudem lub po jakimś czasie. A przynajmniej John wolał tak myśleć, tak było lepiej. Wtedy, w Afganistanie, gdy operował młodego chłopaka, który w zasadzie był już martwy. Gdy myślał, że nie odzyska zdrowia i dawnej sprawności, podczas tych długich, nudnych dni, urozmaicanych jedynie spotkaniami z terapeutką i równie nudnymi spacerami po parku. To samo usiłował sobie wmówić po tym, jak jego przyjaciel roztrzaskał się o chodnik przy szpitalu. _

_Przez pierwsze miesiące zachowywał się jak maszyna. Jadł, spał, chodził do pracy, czasem schodził piętro niżej do pani Hudson na herbatę i domową szarlotkę. Wytrzymał w ten sposób dwa długie miesiące, sześćdziesiąt dni stagnacji, bo inaczej nie mógł tego określić. _

_Latem jako chirurg miał sporo do czynienia z pechowymi urlopowiczami, którzy wracali z przeróżnymi urazami. Paradoksalnie, to właśnie to było pierwszym bodźcem, który zmusił go do poukładania sobie życia. Był zbyt dobrym chirurgiem, by marnować swoje umiejętności w czasie, kiedy mógł uratować kogoś od kalectwa. A jako chirurg nie mógł sobie pozwolić na najmniejszy błąd, najlżejsze drżenie ręki w decydującym cięciu. Do tego musiał spać bez koszmarów, musiał być wypoczęty. Na początek tyle mu wystarczyło, a gdy zrobił ten jeden mały krok w przód, później łatwiej mu było stawiać kolejne. _

_John przypomniał sobie, co to znaczy umawiać się z kimś znajomym i wyjść wieczorem na piwo. Odnowił znajomość z Mikem Stamfordem, napisał niezobowiązująco do dawnych towarzyszy z Afganistanu. Prawie miesiąc spędził, próbując postawić na nogi chłopaka, który za czasów Johna był kapralem w oddziale kumpla. Jack Davies wprawdzie przekroczył już trzydziestkę, ale John nadal w myślach nie potrafił nazwać go inaczej niż właśnie chłopakiem. Davies wrócił do Londynu ze zrujnowanym zdrowiem i równie zniszczoną psychiką, a doktorowi zbyt przypominał siebie samego sprzed dwóch lat, by mógł przejść obojętnie. Jack dochodził więc do siebie, John zaglądał do niego pod pozorem czy to kontroli jego stanu czy troski dawnego towarzysza, a przy okazji dzielił się swoimi doświadczeniami, komentował zawodność terapeutów i sam robił sobie coś w rodzaju terapii. Później Jack wydobrzał i wrócił w rodzinne strony, a John odetchnął z poczuciem dobrze wykonanego rozkazu, który przyszedł nie wiadomo skąd i za który doktor był bardzo wdzięczny. _

_Z czasem przypomniał sobie również, co to znaczy umówić się z kimś na randkę. Początkowo łapał się na tym, że siedząc w kawiarence z dziewczyną podświadomie czekał, kiedy zadzwoni telefon, a on będzie musiał wymyślić jakąś szybką wymówkę i przerwie randkę. Kiedy jednak minęły kolejne miesiące, wypełnione przelotnymi znajomościami i nic się nie wydarzyło, John przestał mieć złudzenia. Nie rozglądał się już w nadziei, że Sherlock nagle dołączy do niego w miejscu, w którym absolutnie nie powinno go być, a on najpierw się wścieknie, a potem pójdzie mu pomóc, tak jak zawsze pomagał. _

_Potem nieoczekiwanie życie przypomniało mu, że czasem przydarzają się również dobre rzeczy. John nigdy by nie pomyślał, że prawie półtora roku po tym, jak zerwał z Sarah, znów znajdą się w jednej restauracji. Pracowali w jednym szpitalu, więc siłą rzeczy widywali się od czasu do czasu, ale któregoś razu lekarka zaszła do jego gabinetu. Wyskoczyli na niezobowiązujący lunch, głównie po to, by przedyskutować przypadek pacjenta, którego Sarah odesłała z izby przyjęć do Johna. Czysto zawodowa rozmowa, ale to wystarczyło, by powoli zacząć odnawiać znajomość. Początkowo oboje podchodzili do tego ostrożnie, bo Sarah nie była pewna, a John gotowy, ale któregoś razu znaleźli się u niej na kolacji. _

_Znajomość z Sarah była dobrym rozwiązaniem. Lekarka znała Sherlocka, wiedziała, że był jego najbliższym przyjacielem. John nie miał pojęcia, co sprawiło, że po tamtej kolacji powiedział jej więcej, niż był kiedykolwiek w stanie wydusić z siebie na sesjach z terapeutką. Pozwolił sobie na szczerość, a Sarah słuchała i co najważniejsze - nie oceniała. Nawet jeśli wierzyła gazetom, które zrobiły z Sherlocka oszusta, nie powiedziała tego głośno. John wolał sądzić, że skoro poznała Sherlocka i miała okazję uczestniczyć w jego śledztwie, to uważała go za prawdziwego. Sarah była taktowna, nie wypomniała mu ich pierwszej randki. Zdawała się rozumieć, że to dla Johna bolesne wspomnienia, których lepiej nie ruszać. Tak jak on, odsuwała tamtą przeszłość, by oboje mogli zacząć na nowo._

_To, co stopniowo pojawiało się później, nie miało nic wspólnego z pełną namiętności młodzieńczą miłością. Oboje byli dorośli i samotni, więc po prostu miło spędzali razem popołudnia. Z czasem coraz częściej wychodzili razem na lunch, potem John zabrał dziewczynę na wybitnie nudną randkę do kina, która okazała się być najprzyjemniejszą, na jakiej byli. Znajomość, początkowo nie będąca w zasadzie niczym więcej niż przyjaźnią, powoli przekształciła się w uczucie. Nie pełną pasji miłość, lecz przywiązanie oparte na wzajemnej przyjaźni i zrozumieniu. Minął rok, potem zaczął się drugi i nagle John uznał, że osiągnął stabilizację, której szukał. O to chyba chodziło Elli przez cały ten czas, kiedy usiłował skorzystać z jej pomocy. Wojna została w tyle, udało mu się jej pozbyć. Do pełni szczęścia, tego, które zdołał sobie wypracować, brakowało mu tylko jednego. To dlatego kupił pierścionek i jak na normalnego mężczyznę w normalnym życiu przystało, oświadczył się. Tak po prostu._


	4. Rozdział trzeci

**Rozdział trzeci**

Trzy krótkie stuknięcia przerwały wieczorną ciszę. Molly poderwała się z kanapy i pospieszyła do drzwi. Tylko jedna osoba stukała w taki sposób.

- Wróciłem. Już po wszystkim - przywitał ją cichym głosem Sherlock, gdy otworzyła. Molly w pierwszej chwili odetchnęła z ulgą, ale potem otaksowała go wzrokiem.

- O mój Boże, co się stało?! - jęknęła przestraszona, gdy zorientowała się, że Sherlock opierał się ciężko o framugę, a jego blada, wychudzona twarz błyszczała od potu. Mężczyzna podtrzymywał prawe ramię i wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa był o krok od utraty przytomności.

- Potrzebuję pomocy - wycedził Sherlock i postąpił chwiejnie do przodu. Molly odruchowo objęła go z nieprzyjemnym wrażeniem, że nie miałaby większych problemów z utrzymaniem go.

- Zadzwonię po pogotowie, tylko usiądź...

- Nie - warknął Sherlock pomiędzy krótkimi, płytkimi oddechami. - Przede wszystkim wytrzyj krew z drzwi, zanim ktoś zauważy. I sprawdź poręcze.

- To mogę zrobić później - zaoponowała Molly. - Boże, jak ty krwawisz... - widziała przesiąknięty rękaw płaszcza i czerwone ślady na dłoniach Sherlocka, który kierował się w stronę łazienki.

- Po prostu to zrób! - warknął niespodziewanie gwałtownie, a potem wykrzywił się z bólu i dodał łagodniej. - Proszę. Nie wykrwawię się przez te dwie minuty. Obiecuję, że postaram się nie zemdleć i zaspokoić twoją ciekawość - dorzucił, próbując być po swojemu aroganckim, ale wypadł bardzo blado. Zignorował ramię dziewczyny, która wciąż go asekurowała, i zamknął się w łazience.

Molly zajrzała do sypialni, wdzięczna, że było tak późno, a potem chwyciła mokrą ścierkę. Kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami starła krew z drzwi i zbiegła na parter, przejeżdżając szmatką po poręczy. Sherlock ją przeraził, ale póki jeszcze trzymała się go kpina, nie było tragicznie. Molly wróciła do mieszkania, zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi i wparowała prosto do łazienki, nie kłopocząc się stukaniem.

Sherlock zdołał jakoś zdjąć płaszcz, ale drżące z wyczerpania dłonie nie poradziły sobie z guzikami koszuli. Siedział na toalecie z głową odchyloną do tyłu i przymkniętymi oczami, czym w pierwszej chwili przestraszył Molly bardziej niż to było zasadne.

- Zrobisz z tym coś? - poprosił. - Nie ma kuli, dasz radę.

- Jezu, kto do ciebie strzelał? - jęknęła Molly, grzebiąc w szafce w poszukiwaniu czystych ręczników i jakiegoś bandaża. _Nie panikuj, nie panikuj_, powtarzała sobie w myślach.

- Moran - mruknął Sherlock, gdy Molly pomagała mu zdjąć koszulę. - On był ostatni.

- Był? - powtórzyła dziewczyna, wcale nie będąc pewną, czy chce usłyszeć odpowiedź. Najostrożniej jak się dało wyswobodziła zranione ramię i przygryzła wargę na widok śladu po kuli.

- Cholera - zaklął Sherlock. - Trzeba posprzątać.

- Co? - nie zrozumiała Molly. - Klatka schodowa jest czysta, a łazienką się nie przejmuj. Spróbuję ci to jakoś opatrzyć, ale powinieneś otrzymać fachową pomoc. - Zdawała sobie sprawę, że mówiła stanowczo za dużo, ale w ten sposób było jej łatwiej nie myśleć o tym, że cała ta krew dookoła wylała się z Sherlocka.

- Ty jesteś fachowa - odparł cicho detektyw. - Pracujesz w szpitalu i... Ach! - syknął i Molly miała wrażenie, że jeszcze zbladł, o ile to było możliwe.

- Pracuję w kostnicy! A ty, ty jesteś żywy! - nie wytrzymała. - Dlaczego nie zawołałeś pogotowia? Jak tu dotarłeś? - zapytała spokojniej. Podtrzymywała rozmowę, bo bała się, że Sherlock jej odpłynie, a poza tym potrzebowała tego, by nie stracić panowania nad sobą.

- Taksówką - syknął Sherlock i stłumił jęk. - Najbliżej... Telefon się rozładował...

Molly nie odpowiedziała. W miarę możliwości oczyściła ramię i zabandażowała je. Opatrunek nasiąkał powoli czerwienią, ale najgorszy krwotok już minął. Molly, która przywykła do czystych, suchych ran na martwych ciałach, nie mogła się z tym oswoić. Sherlock natomiast rozluźnił się trochę i znów odchylił głowę do tyłu. Molly okryła go chwilowo dużym ręcznikiem, bo płaszcz uznała za zbyt brudny.

- Tak czy inaczej musi cię obejrzeć jakiś lekarz, lata minęły, odkąd uczyłam się o obrażeniach żywych ludzi - odezwała się po chwili, gdy już spłukała krew z rąk i wrzuciła brudne ręczniki do pralki. - Będziesz potrzebował jakieś środki przeciwbólowe, może antybiotyk, nie wiem, nie znam się na tym.

- Na razie jest... W porządku. - Sherlock odetchnął głębiej i usiadł prosto. - Dziękuję.

- Dasz radę wstać? Na kanapie będzie ci wygodniej - zasugerowała Molly. To, co najważniejsze, już zrobiła, teraz mogła zwolnić i zastanowić się, co dalej.

Sherlock w odpowiedzi podniósł się ostrożnie i dla pewności chwycił się umywalki. Ręcznik zsunął mu się z ramion, a ranny zadrżał.

- Masz jeszcze moje rzeczy, prawda? - zapytał detektyw.

- Zaraz znajdę ci jakąś koszulę, chodź. - Molly ponownie objęła go i zaprowadziła do pokoju. Na kanapie leżał kolorowy kocyk, więc narzuciła go na Sherlocka i zajrzała do szafki pod telewizorem, gdzie trzymała jego ubrania. Najchętniej oddałaby go pod opiekę jakiegoś wykwalifikowanego lekarza, wtedy mogłaby odetchnąć i nie martwić się, czy nie zrobiła czegoś źle.

- Nie chcę, żebyś wołała Johna – odezwał się Sherlock w momencie, gdy właśnie chciała zaproponować, że do niego zadzwoni.

- Myślałam… mówiłeś, że już po wszystkim – przypomniała mu, ostrożnie pomagając mu włożyć czystą koszulę. – Dobrze by było, gdybyś mu powiedział.

- Powiem mu – potaknął Sherlock, nagle bardzo zmęczonym głosem. Nie kłopotał się zapięciem koszuli do końca, jedynie nakrył się z powrotem kocem i wyciągnął swoje długie nogi na kanapie. – Ale nie dzisiaj… - Molly myślała, że zaczynał już przysypiać czy tracić przytomność, ale detektyw nagle spojrzał na nią i wyprostował się w miarę możliwości. – W kieszeni płaszcza jest mój telefon. Podłącz go, proszę, do ładowania i daj mi, muszę zadzwonić do Mycrofta.

Dziewczyna przyniosła rzeczony telefon i przysiadła na moment na brzegu kanapy. Sherlock nadal był paskudnie blady i spocony, ale w tej chwili rzuciło jej się w oczy przede wszystkim wychudzenie, dodatkowo podkreślone osłabieniem. Krótko mówiąc, na jej oko Sherlock nie wyglądał zbyt zdrowo.

- Dziękuję.

- Dobrze by było, gdybyś coś zjadł – zasugerowała mu Molly. – Mogę ci zagrzać zupy, zjesz?

- Mhm – odmruknął nieuważnie Sherlock, zajęty już wybieraniem numeru. Molly zostawiła go i wymknęła się do kuchni.

XXX

Mycroft Holmes należał do osób, które w kontaktach z innymi ludźmi, zwłaszcza oficjalnych, przede wszystkim dbały o uprzejmość i dyplomatyczną etykietę. Ponieważ jednocześnie piastował ważne stanowisko i niejednokrotnie różne decyzje wymagały jego opinii, Mycroft musiał być zawsze dostępny pod telefonem. Nie lubił wprawdzie wychodzić w trakcie spotkania, ale czasem zmuszała go do tego konieczność. W kręgach, w których się zwykle obracał, taka konieczność była rozumiana i akceptowana.

Kiedy więc telefon zawibrował mu w kieszeni, Mycroft westchnął tylko nieznacznie, wdzięczny, że był akurat na raczej nieoficjalnym spotkaniu z kilkoma współpracownikami, a nie na audiencji u królowej. Zerknął na wyświetlacz i uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu. Ten telefon musiał odebrać.

- Przepraszam na moment - powiedział i wstał z fotela. Spiesznie wyszedł na korytarz i odebrał, zanim Sherlock się rozłączył.

- Dawno się nie odzywałeś - przywitał brata z lekkim wyrzutem. Wiedział oczywiście, że Sherlock przekroczył granicę i najprawdopodobniej był w Londynie, ale miesiące całe upłynęły, odkąd osobiście rozmawiali.

- Załatwiłem Morana. Wyślij tę swoją ekipę sprzątającą na Grosvenor Square Garden koło Brook Street - powiedział na wstępie Sherlock, nie bawiąc się w uprzejmości.

- Cóż za ironia - skomentował Mycroft, gdy usłyszał nazwę ulicy.

- Jego problem. Pospiesz się, zostawiłem go godzinę temu pod żywopłotem - odpowiedział Sherlock, a Mycroft zorientował się, że jego głos pozbawiony był choćby cienia euforii i satysfakcji, których się spodziewał. Zamiast tego jego brat wydawał się spięty i zmęczony.

- Sherlock, co się stało? - zapytał zaniepokojony Mycroft. - Coś poszło nie po twojej myśli? Gdzie jesteś? - Nie przejmował się tym, że ktoś mógłby go usłyszeć; w pokoju za ścianą siedział człowiek, który załatwiał mu fałszywe dokumenty dla brata, więc siłą rzeczy wiedział przynajmniej o jego sfingowanej śmierci.

- Postrzelił mnie - odpowiedział zdawkowo Sherlock, co wyjaśniło przynajmniej zmęczenie w głosie. - Nie rób sobie nadziei, nie zamierzam umrzeć.

- Gdzie jesteś? - powtórzył pytanie Mycroft, puszczając mimo uszu uwagę brata. - Przyjadę po ciebie. - Spotkanie nie było tak ważne, żeby nie mógł się z niego urwać.

- Jestem u Molly - uspokoił go Sherlock. - Zrobiła, co było konieczne, ale załatw jakiegoś lekarza, bo inaczej nie da mi spokoju.

- Dobrze, zostań u niej, przyjadę za jakąś godzinę - obiecał Mycroft i rozłączył się, po czym wrócił do salonu. Musiał się pozbyć gości, nim przywiezie do domu brata.

XXX

Molly siedziała w fotelu z resztą stygnącej herbaty i z niepokojem przyglądała się swojemu gościowi. Sherlock zjadł trochę zupy, a potem oparł się wygodniej i niemal natychmiast usnął. Powiedział jej tylko, że zlikwidował ostatniego zabójcę z siatki Moriarty'ego i że mógł wrócić do swojego życia. Molly nie wypytywała go o nic więcej; skoro wrócił, będzie miała jeszcze niejedną okazję, by się dowiedzieć, gdzie był przez ostatnie miesiące. Nie widziała go blisko rok i na swój sposób cieszyła się, że wciąż była pierwszą osobą, u której Sherlock szukał pomocy.

Podczas sprzątania w łazience ucięła sobie natomiast pogawędkę z bratem Sherlocka. Mycroft Holmes zadzwonił do niej, zaniepokojony faktem, że Sherlock nie odebrał telefonu. Molly uspokoiła go trochę i poprosiła, żeby przywiózł jakiś czysty płaszcz. Ten, który detektyw zostawił na podłodze w łazience, był brudny i dodatkowo przedziurawiony, nie mówiąc już o sztywniejących plamach krwi. Molly naszykowała go do wyrzucenia razem z równie zniszczoną koszulą.

Gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, Molly po raz drugi tego wieczoru dziękowała w duchu za zepsuty domofon, bo przynajmniej dzwonek nie przyciągał niczyjej uwagi. Odstawiła prędko kubek z herbatą i wstrząsnęła się, zaskoczona, gdy usłyszała stłumiony jęk. Była przekonana, że Sherlock spał jak zabity, bo sprawiał wrażenie wyczerpanego, a tymczasem detektyw poderwał się czujnie. Gdy zobaczył Molly, oparł się z powrotem i odruchowo objął zranione ramię.

- W porządku, to pewnie twój brat - odezwała się uspokajająco dziewczyna.

- Mhm.

Molly poszła otworzyć, zastanawiając się przy tym, co takiego porabiał Sherlock i w jakich warunkach sypiał, że mimo zmęczenia miał tak lekki sen i reagował na każdy odgłos. Na szczęście się nie pomyliła, na progu nie stał żaden zabłąkany sąsiad, a Mycroft Holmes.

- Dobry wieczór, panno Hooper - przywitał się, sztywno jak zwykle, ale Molly miała wrażenie, że widzi jego niepokój. Przez ramię miał przewieszony płaszcz, a w ręku trzymał komórkę, jakby dopiero co skończył rozmawiać.

- Sherlock jest w pokoju - powiedziała Molly i wprowadziła starszego Holmesa.

Sherlock zdążył w tym czasie usiąść i walczył z guzikami koszuli. Szło mu to bardzo opornie, bo ręka ciągle mu drżała.

- Moran został już sprzątnięty - odezwał się Mycroft. - Zdaje się, że nikt nie zauważył ciała.

- No proszę, nawet sprawdziłeś wszystko osobiście - odpowiedział Sherlock obojętnym tonem po otaksowaniu brata wzrokiem. - Ty i praca w terenie?

Molly spojrzała po obu braciach i nie wiedziała, czy ma się roześmiać, czy westchnąć z niedowierzaniem. Jeśli dobrze wywnioskowała z wcześniejszej rozmowy z Holmesem, Mycroft nie widział Sherlocka od wielu miesięcy, a tymczasem bracia rozpoczęli rozmowę w sposób, który momentalnie przypomniał Molly poprzednie spotkanie, którego była świadkiem. Fakt, że Sherlock właśnie wrócił do domu i to zalany krwią, to, że dopiero co łatała go w swojej łazience i uspokajała Mycrofta, to wszystko jakby w ogóle nie miało znaczenia. Bracia tak po prostu kontynuowali rozmowę, którą wcześniej zaczęli przez telefon.

- Doktor Taylor będzie na nas czekała w domu - odpowiedział Mycroft, wyraźnie ignorując przytyk. - Znacie się, prawda?

- Joanne? - Molly spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem. - Faktycznie... - Boże, jak mogła na to nie wpaść? Przecież mogła zadzwonić do przyjaciółki godzinę temu!

- Czy to cię uspokoi? - zapytał Sherlock. - Jest dość kompetentna twoim zdaniem?

- Co? Tak, oczywiście - przytaknęła Molly. Odwykła od logiki Sherlocka, którego w tej chwili bardziej niż prawidłowa opieka medyczna interesowało to, czy ona uzna ją za właściwą. Po to, żeby ona go nie nękała i dała mu spokój. No tak, cały Sherlock…

.

- To dobrze. - Młodszy Holmes wstał sprężystym ruchem i natychmiast usiadł z powrotem z przymkniętymi oczami. - Szlag...

- Co jest? - Molly zrobiła krok do przodu, zaniepokojona. Gdzieś przy okazji zauważyła, że Mycroft chciał zrobić to samo.

- Karuzela - mruknął niechętnie Sherlock.

- Poczekaj chwilę, powinno minąć - poradziła mu Molly. - Nie wiem, co ci zaordynuje Joanne, ale na zdrowy rozsądek zaleciłabym łóżko.

- Mhm.

- Jesteś gotowy? - zapytał Mycroft chwilę później, gdy Sherlock otworzył oczy. Młodszy Holmes miał koszulę zapiętą na co drugi guzik i wyglądał jak nieszczęście, ale kiwnął głową i podniósł się ostrożnie.

- Możemy iść - przytaknął i odłączył telefon od ładowarki. Potem ocenił spojrzeniem płaszcz, który Mycroft wysunął w jego kierunku i skrzywił się z niesmakiem. - To nie mój.

- Ale możesz go włożyć, prawda? - zagadnął Mycroft, a Molly znów miała wrażenie, że Holmesowie nie umieją ze sobą rozmawiać inaczej niż dogryzając sobie na każdym kroku. Tym razem i tak zachowywali się dużo poprawniej niż ostatnio, pewnie dlatego, że Mycroft w gruncie rzeczy stęsknił się za bratem, a Sherlock był w tej chwili zbyt zmęczony.

- Twój nadaje się do wyrzucenia - przypomniała Molly. - Zaczekaj, nie ubieraj się jeszcze. - Dziewczyna wyszła na korytarz, by zaraz wrócić z kolorowym szalem w ręku. - Ręka ci ścierpnie, jak będziesz ją cały czas przytrzymywał.

- Też racja... - Sherlock pozwolił jej zawiązać końce szala na szyi w charakterze temblaka. - Dziękuję. Za wszystko. - Schylił się i pocałował ją niezdarnie w policzek, wyraźnie nie przejmując się obecnością brata.

- Nie ma problemu. - Molly nie mogła się powstrzymać, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć. - Dobrze, że wróciłeś, minęło stanowczo za dużo czasu.

- Panno Hooper, będzie pani jutro mile widzianym gościem - wtrącił się do rozmowy Mycroft, dając bratu do zrozumienia, że powinni już wychodzić. Z pewnym niesmakiem przyglądał się przy tym kotu, który ocierał mu się o nogi. Toby zignorował przedtem Sherlocka, ale widać jego brat wydał mu się interesujący.

- Molly, proszę - poprawiła go dziewczyna, choć wiedziała, że jest na straconej pozycji. Mycroft Holmes uparcie tytułował ją panną Hooper i nie chciał się zgodzić na mniej oficjalne stosunki. Dlaczego, tego Molly mogła się jedynie domyślać.

- Sherlock, napisz do mnie, dobrze? - poprosiła detektywa, któremu brat właśnie narzucił płaszcz na ramiona. - Chcę wiedzieć, czy wszystko jest w porządku - zaznaczyła. Miała nadzieję, że jeśli przypomni się w tak bezpośredni sposób, Sherlock zrozumie, że będzie się martwić, jeśli nie otrzyma żadnej wiadomości.

- Nie zamierzam umrzeć - odpowiedział jej Sherlock z nutką zdziwienia w głosie. - Nie będziesz musiała drugi raz wypisywać aktu zgonu.

- Sherlock... - Z nich dwojga to Mycroft nie wytrzymał i wywrócił oczami. - Będziemy w kontakcie - obiecał Molly i ujął brata pod ramię.

- A ty co? - żachnął się Sherlock.

- Nie chcę, żebyś spadł ze schodów - odparł krótko Mycroft, kierując się już w stronę drzwi. Molly widziała, jak Sherlock wykrzywił się, ale pozwolił bratu się poprowadzić. Widać było, że irytował się tylko z założenia.

Byli już przy drzwiach, gdy dziewczyna przypomniała sobie o jednej rzeczy.

- Wiesz, że w sobotę jest ślub Johna?

Sherlock zamarł na dźwięk jej słów i obrócił się, zbyt gwałtownie, sądząc z grymasu, który na moment pojawił się na jego twarzy.

- Wiem. - Przymglone oczy detektywa rozbłysły nagle ekscytacją.

- Tak myślałam, skoro jesteś... - Molly zawahała się na moment. - Pójdziesz ze mną? - wyrzuciła z siebie, zanim się nie rozmyśliła. – Oczywiście, jeśli będziesz się czuł dość dobrze... - dorzuciła zaraz zmieszana.

- Tak.

- Tak? - Molly aż powtórzyła, bo podświadomie spodziewała się odmowy. Sądziła raczej, że Sherlock będzie chciał się wykpić z tego typu uroczystości.

- Dlaczego miałbym nie przyjść? - zdziwił się detektyw. - On przecież przyszedł na mój pogrzeb - przypomniał.

- Faktycznie... - Molly ledwie powstrzymała się od skomentowania jego wypowiedzi. - W takim razie powiem Johnowi, że...

- Nie, nie mów mu - przerwał jej Sherlock. - Nie uprzedzaj, że przyjdziesz ze mną.

- Chcesz go tak zaskoczyć?

- Lepiej, żeby doktor Watson dowiedział się już po ślubie - włączył się do rozmowy Mycroft. - To wyeliminuje wszelkie niejasności, gdyby jego narzeczona miała wątpliwości.

- Dokładnie - przytaknął Sherlock, a Molly aż się zdziwiła, że był w stanie otwarcie przyznać bratu rację.

- To tylko go uprzedzę, że przyjdę w towarzystwie - odparła i uśmiechnęła się szeroko na myśl o niespodziance.

- Mhm.

- Dobranoc, panno Hooper.


	5. Rozdział czwarty

****Dziękuję bardzo za komentarze :) Z tym rozdziałem połowa tekstu za mną i obiecuję, że już dochodzę do meritum :)

* * *

**Rozdział czwarty**

W cichej rezydencji na obrzeżach Londynu światło paliło się jedynie w dużym salonie. Mycroft Holmes siedział w fotelu przy kominku ze kieliszkiem w dłoni i obserwował swojego brata z irytacją, ale też troską. Sherlock krążył nerwowo po pokoju mimo wyraźnego wyczerpania bijącego z wychudzonej sylwetki. W przeciwieństwie do ubranego w garnitur starszego brata, miał na sobie szlafrok narzucony niezdarnie na jedno ramię przytrzymywane temblakiem.

Mycroft nie mógł nie zauważyć, że zachowanie brata różniło się trochę od tego, które pamiętał. To, czego Sherlock starał się nie okazywać, i tak wyszło na jaw już pierwszej nocy. Doktor Taylor, po tym jak obejrzała ranę i przepisała leki, poradziła starszemu Holmesowi, by co jakiś czas sprawdzał stan brata. Twierdziła, że przy jego obecnym osłabieniu wysoka gorączka byłaby niebezpieczna, więc jeśli Sherlock nie chciał potem wycieczki na sygnale do najbliższego szpitala, lepiej było zareagować odpowiednio szybko. Mycroft poprosił swoją sekretarkę, by odwołała wszystkie spotkania z następnego dnia, a potem usiadł wygodnie z filiżanką herbaty i kilkoma raportami, które od jakiegoś czasu czekały na przeczytanie. Poświęcił większość nocy na lekturę, a co godzinę zaglądał do brata. Dopóki tylko stał w drzwiach i patrzył, Sherlock spał nieporuszony, jednakże ledwie Mycroft wchodził do środka i dotykał czoła, natychmiast budził się i zaciskał dłoń na jego nadgarstku. Oczywiście, gdy tylko młodszy Holmes orientował się, że to brat, mruczał coś niezrozumiałego i spał dalej. Sytuacja powtórzyła się trzy razy, a potem Mycroft uznał, że jeśli wciąż będzie budził Sherlocka, to ten w ogóle nie odpocznie. Później zaglądał tylko i obserwował, czy nic się nie zmienia, ale Sherlock spał jak zabity. Mycroft nie dał się jednak zwieść jego późniejszemu zachowaniu, odruch nie był czymś, co można było tak łatwo opanować w czasie snu. Jego brat podświadomie wciąż czuł się zagrożony, mimo powrotu do domu i otrzymania pomocy.

Pod jednym względem natomiast Sherlock się nie zmienił. Już poprzedniego dnia, ledwie odespał najgorsze wyczerpanie, zaczął się niecierpliwić. Mycroft odnosił wrażenie, że irytował się zarówno fizyczną słabością, bezczynnością, jak i miejscem pobytu. Snuł się po domu, dopóki się nie zmęczył, patrzył tęsknie na skrzypce, ale już pierwsza próba kazała mu zrezygnować z choćby strojenia, a potem chyba z nudów zaczął się włamywać do komputera brata. Mycroft nie mógł odmówić sobie poczucia satysfakcji, bo Sherlockowi nie udało się złamać hasła, zanim go nie nakrył. Po tym incydencie Sherlock zaszył się u siebie ze swoimi rzeczami, które Mycroft zdążył ściągnąć z ostatniego hotelu, w którym się zatrzymał. Jakiś czas potem spał z otwartą książką na kolanach.

W tej chwili Mycroft wiele by dał, żeby brat położył się i odpoczął, zamiast wydeptywać ścieżki w dywanie.

- Usiądź, proszę.

Prośba padła już któryś raz z kolei, na co Sherlock wywrócił oczami, ale tym razem usłuchał i osunął się ciężko na drugi fotel. Wyglądał na zagubionego, a przynajmniej takie wrażenie robił na Mycrofcie, który oceniał jego zachowanie w całości.

- Jeśli chcesz to zrobić, zrób to - odezwał się ponownie Mycroft. Obaj od rana zbierali się, by porozmawiać o jutrzejszym ślubie Johna. W końcu zaczęli, ale zaraz potem Sherlock zaczął ten swój nieszczęsny spacer po salonie. - Ale dwa lata to dużo czasu. Musisz być świadomy, że nie dasz rady ich tak po prostu wymazać.

- Co próbujesz mi powiedzieć?

- Tylko to, że teraz nie będzie tak jak wcześniej.

- Oczywiście, że nie będzie – prychnął Sherlock.

- Gdybyś wcześniej... – Mycroft zawahał się, bo w zasadzie to, co właśnie powiedział, nie miało większego sensu.

- Nie mogłem wcześniej - przerwał mu gwałtownie młodszy brat. - Wiesz, że nie mogłem…

- Wiem. Ale nie wiem, czy to akurat będzie najlepszy moment - powiedział jeszcze starszy Holmes.

- Lepszego nie będzie.

xxx

Molly kręciła się nerwowo po domu i raz po raz upewniała się, czy na pewno o niczym nie zapomniała. Sukienkę na ślub Johna kupiła już jakiś czas temu i w tej chwili nie mogła się tym nie cieszyć. Butów nie kupowała, wolała włożyć znane i wygodne pantofle, w których mogła być pewna, że wytrzyma do późna w nocy i nie będzie tańczyła boso.

Cieszyła się podwójnie, bo Sherlock jakby usłyszał jej ciche prośby i wrócił akurat na czas, by pójść z nią na wesele. Od jego powrotu Molly odliczała godziny do ceremonii, bo wtedy skończy się wreszcie całe udawanie. Nie wątpiła również, że obecność Sherlocka na weselu będzie dla Johna zarówno szokiem, jak i najlepszym prezentem.

Komórka w torebce zabrzęczała smsem. Molly sięgnęła po telefon i uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

_Czekam. SH_

Kobieta wyjrzała z ciekawości przez okno. Rzeczywiście, pod wejściem do klatki stał czarny mercedes, a Sherlock opierał się o drzwi. Molly zajrzała jeszcze do torebki, czy na pewno wszystko miała, a potem spiesznie zeszła na dół. Mieli niewiele czasu.

Sherlock przywitał ją z uśmiechem. Prawe ramię miał na temblaku, ale to nie przeszkodziło mu otworzyć przed Molly drzwi z kurtuazją i zaprosić do środka.

- Naprawdę dobrze ci z przedziałkiem z boku - odezwał się Sherlock, a Molly na moment zaniemówiła, zaskoczona tym nieoczekiwanym popisem manier. - I masz wygodne buty - zauważył. Druga uwaga była wybitnie sherlockowa, ale Molly i tak poczuła się wyjątkowo. Jeśli dobrze się orientowała, Sherlock dziękował jej w ten sposób za pomoc.

- Wyglądasz lepiej - skłamała w odpowiedzi, wsiadając do samochodu. Sherlock zamknął za nią drzwi i wsiadł z drugiej strony.

- Raczej nie, temperatura w granicach trzydzieści siedem i osiem stopnia nie wpisuje się w kategorię 'lepiej', ale… dziękuję - odpowiedział swobodnie. Molly zdążyła go poznać na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że właśnie przeanalizował jej wypowiedź jako pewną schematyczną uprzejmość i dlatego dodał to "dziękuję", choć nie powstrzymał się od odpowiedzenia jej na swój zwykły sposób.

- Jeśli źle się czujesz, nie musimy jechać - zasugerowała Molly, mimo że kierowca ruszył, ledwie Sherlock zatrzasnął swoje drzwi. - John zrozumie, jak się dowie... - Miała nadzieję, że nie było słychać zawodu w jej głosie.

Sherlock oczywiście i tak zauważył.

- Czuję się znośnie - odparł i spojrzał na nią oceniająco. - Ty chcesz iść na to wesele ze mną - oświadczył, zamiast zapytać. - A ja nie chcę siedzieć w domu u Mycrofta. I... Chcę być na tym weselu.

- Dobrze, ale… powiesz mi, jeśli będziesz się źle czuł? – poprosiła. – Gdyby coś było nie w porządku…

- Nie zachowuj się jak Mycroft, dobrze? – odpowiedział błagalnie Sherlock. – Zabrałem leki – machnął jej przed nosem niewielkim opakowaniem. Zirytowany, schował je z powrotem i zapatrzył się w okno. Molly obserwowała przez chwilę, jak uśmiecha się nieznacznie, gdy mijali kolejne przecznice, a potem przypomniała sobie o jednym szczególe.

- Masz jakiś prezent? – zagadnęła. Wedle jej wiedzy Sherlock równie dobrze mógł być kompletnie nieświadomy ślubnych zwyczajów, jak i doskonale się orientować w sytuacji i dostosować się, bądź uznać to za zbyt nudne.

- Masz na myśli elegancką kopertę z banalnymi życzeniami z kwiaciarni i tandetnymi różyczkami? – odpowiedział pytaniem Sherlock tonem sugerującym, że go to nie interesuje. – W bagażniku masz bukiet kwiatów, jeśli chcesz. Wygląda jak cmentarny, ale Mycroft uparł się, że takie daje się też na ślubach.

- O, to dobrze, nie miałam okazji kupić – ucieszyła się Molly. Liczyła, że Sherlock przyjedzie trochę wcześniej i zatrzymają się po drodze w jakiejś kwiaciarni. W tej chwili nie było już na to czasu. – Mam kartkę z życzeniami, chcesz się podpisać?

- Po co? Mam dla Johna inny prezent – uciął Sherlock.

Samochód zatrzymał się na wąskiej uliczce przed kościołem. Detektyw wysiadł i chciał iść prosto ku wejściu, ale Molly zawróciła go jeszcze po kwiaty. Wyjęła z bagażnika imponujący bukiet białych lilii i powąchała je. Kwiaty były piękne, ale kompozycji brakowało polotu; bukiet wydawał się być tak sztywny, jak Mycroft. Molly była jednak świadoma, że tylko ona będzie miała takie skojarzenia.

- Chcesz być w kościele? – zapytał niespodziewanie Sherlock. Wyglądał, jakby wcale nie chciał wchodzić do środka, choć ledwie chwilę wcześniej wydawał się być zdecydowany. O co mu chodziło?

- Oczywiście, przecież to najważniejsza część – odparła zaskoczona Molly. – Msza, przysięga przed Bogiem…

- I podpis na dokumentach zmieniających twój status wobec prawa – dokończył niedbale Sherlock. – Skoro to takie ważne…

- Dla Johna bardzo ważne – podkreśliła dodatkowo Molly. Niepewnym gestem dotknęła towarzysza, a gdy ten nie zaprotestował, ujęła go pod ramię. Sherlock zaakceptował zmianę, co ją zaskoczyło, bo trzy dni temu zdawał się ledwie tolerować jej dotyk i oglądał się przy byle szeleście. Widać wtedy wciąż nie czuł się bezpiecznie.

- W takim razie zostajemy z tyłu – zdecydował Sherlock i pociągnął Molly na lewo od wejścia, gdzie mógł się niemal całkowicie skryć za filarem. Dziewczyna doskonale go rozumiała, a poza tym pamiętała uwagę Mycrofta. Lepiej, żeby John dowiedział się już po ślubie, nie było sensu psuć mu ceremonii. Sherlock oparł się o filar, a Molly nie wiedziała, czy obserwować ołtarz, czy jego, wyszukującego wśród gości znajome twarze.

cdn.


	6. Rozdział piąty

****No, dotarłam do meritum. Jeszcze dwa rozdziały i epilog w zamierzeniu.

* * *

**Rozdział piąty**

W dzień swojego ślubu John zamierzał być szczęśliwy i nie chciał się niczym przejmować. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że na weselu było mnóstwo rodziny Sarah, podczas gdy on zaprosił jedynie siostrę i kilkoro najbliższych znajomych. Greg Lestrade w roli świadka, Harry, pani Hudson, Mike, Molly... Ta ostatnia zaskoczyła go. Dwa dni wcześniej przedzwoniła do niego i zapytała nieśmiało, czy może przyjść w towarzystwie. John zgodził się bez namysłu, szczęśliwy, że widocznie i jej zaczynało się układać, ale nim zdążył zapytać, kto to taki i czy może go zna, Molly wymamrotała coś, że się bardzo spieszy i zerwała połączenie. Doktorowi pozostawało więc uzbroić się w cierpliwość i poczekać.

Zapomniał o tym w nawale spraw, które trzeba było załatwić na ostatnią chwilę. Dopiero w kościele, gdy witał się z przyjaciółmi, zauważył, że Molly nie ma. Zrobiło mu się trochę szkoda, ale widocznie wypadło jej coś ważnego. Brakowało mu jeszcze jednego gościa, ale akurat jego nie mógł się spodziewać. Zdążył się już przekonać, że cuda się nie zdarzają. I pogodzić się z tym.

John nie mógł się nie uśmiechać, gdy wychodzili z kościoła i przyjaciele robili im zdjęcia. Razem z Sarah zostali obsypani biało-różowym konfetti i drobnymi monetami. Wtedy pomiędzy rodziną żony (żony!) dostrzegł Molly Hooper. _Więc jednak dotarła_, pomyślał zadowolony, a potem przeniósł wzrok na jej towarzysza, ciekawy, kogo przyprowadziła na ślub.

Partner Molly był wysoki i przeraźliwie szczupły. Burza czarnych loków, sięgających do linii brody, nie mogła ukryć wystających kości policzkowych, tak jak płaszcz nie zakrywał kościstych ramion. Długi, ciemny, wełniany płaszcz z luźno zwisającym rękawem. John zamrugał i zerknął na żonę.

- Mam halucynacje - oświadczył obojętnym tonem, cały czas odruchowo uśmiechając się do ludzi dookoła.

- Słucham?

- Spójrz.

Jeśli się nie mylił, a chyba się nie mylił, to koło Molly Hooper stał Sherlock Holmes, przeklęty Sherlock Holmes i uśmiechał się do niego nieśmiało. Nie, chwila, moment! Sherlock nigdy nie był nieśmiały! A przede wszystkim był martwy! Ale nie, wyglądało na to, że Sherlock Holmes zadrwił sobie ze wszystkiego, ze śmiercią włącznie, i zamiast leżeć pod czarną nagrobną płytą, stał pod ramię z Molly Hooper.

- Gdzie...? Och. – Sarah zorientowała się w końcu, co miał na myśli. – W takim razie nie ty jeden je masz.

Oboje zatrzymali się tuż za progiem kościoła. Johna dosłownie wmurowało, ale uznał, że ma do tego prawo. W końcu nie codziennie bierzesz ślub i nie codziennie gościem na weselu okazuje się być twój najlepszy, zmarły przyjaciel. John stał i patrzył, jak Molly, szczęśliwie roześmiana Molly posyła mu uśmiech i ciągnie Sherlocka pomiędzy ludźmi. Nim otrząsnął się z szoku, Sherlock stał naprzeciw niego z tym samym niepewnym uśmiechem. Oswobodził ramię z uścisku Molly (_jakim cudem Molly go tak po prostu dotykała?!)_ i wyciągnął z kieszeni jakiś drobiazg.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego – odezwał się tym swoim ostrożnym tonem, który John znał aż za dobrze. Zdziwił się, że po dwóch latach momentalnie wiedział, co to oznaczało; Sherlock był niepewny. – Tak ludzie robią, prawda? – zapytał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i podał mu małą przezroczystą torebeczkę.

John przyjął ją i natychmiast rozpoznał, co było w środku. Pojedyncza łuska po naboju. Co to miało oznaczać? Stał i patrzył. I tyle. Gdzieś podświadomie zauważył, że dookoła zrobiło się cicho jak makiem zasiał i poczuł się nieswojo; odwykł od tego, że gdy był w towarzystwie Sherlocka, ludzie nieraz patrzyli się na nich dziwnie. Chwila, chwila... _Sherlock?!_

- Co to jest? – zapytał niebezpiecznie spokojnym głosem. – Powiedz mi, co to jest?

- Sebastian Moran. Prezent. – Teraz Sherlock wręcz emanował niepewnością. Musiał zobaczyć, że John nie rozumie ani słowa, bo zaczął wyjaśniać, o dziwo bez tego swojego zniecierpliwionego tonu. – Zamierzał cię zabić. Teraz już ci nie grozi.

Łuska nabrała znaczenia. John zrozumiał, co miał oznaczać ten osobliwy prezent, nadal jednak nie rozumiał, jakim cudem stał przed kościołem i rozmawiał z... duchem? Halucynacją? Wytworem własnej wyobraźni? Od czasu koszmarów z Afganistanu nie miewał tak wyrazistych snów, ale ten bił na głowę wszystkie inne. No chyba, że... chyba, że to się działo naprawdę. John upuścił torebeczkę z łuską. Chwycił Sherlocka (_czy to BYŁ Sherlock?!) _za ramiona i potrząsnął nim.

Jęk, który usłyszał, był jak najbardziej prawdziwy. Sherlock spiął się i zbladł. _Żywy, prawdziwy. O cholera. Żywy._ John puścił go.

- Dlaczego teraz? Dlaczego dzisiaj? – zapytał. Nie „jak?" „kiedy?" „jakim cudem?".

- Dorwałem go dopiero trzy dni temu – przyznał niechętnie Sherlock i potarł ramię. Zmieszany jeszcze bardziej niż chwilę wcześniej, cofnął się o krok. John czuł na sobie jego przenikliwe spojrzenie. _Dlaczego Sherlock go tak taksował? _Jednocześnie zrozumiał, dlaczego Sherlock wyglądał jak wyglądał; ten cały Moran musiał być zawodowcem.

- Moje gratulacje, Sarah – odezwał się sztywno Holmes i chciał odejść, ale goście stali tak ciasno dookoła nich, że nie miał jak przejść.

- Sherlock? – To imię brzmiało dziwnie w jego ustach, tak dawno go nie wypowiadał. – Co to ma znaczyć?

- Może miał rację, że to nie najlepszy moment – mruknął do siebie Sherlock, tak cicho, że John ledwie go usłyszał. – Chyba powinniśmy porozmawiać innym razem, nim zepsuję ci wesele – zasugerował obojętnym tonem i spojrzał przy tym na pannę młodą. O tak, John doskonale wiedział, do czego nawiązywał przyjaciel. I nie, nie zamierzał odmówić sobie tej satysfakcji, gdy sztuka dedukcji wyraźnie Sherlocka zawiodła.

- Jesteś zaproszony – przypomniał mu, a potem wskazał na Molly. – Niegrzecznie będzie zostawić Molly samą, skoro przyszedłeś z nią – wytknął, mimowolnie wpasowując się w rolę, którą odgrywał przez tak długi czas. Sherlock również musiał to zauważyć, bo momentalnie się rozluźnił.

- Dziękuję – powiedział, a John uśmiechnął się do niego, nim razem z żoną zwrócili się w stronę gości, by przyjmować życzenia.

xxx

Gdy tylko John się odwrócił, Sherlock cofnął się. Nie przeszkadzali mu ludzie, ale przez miesiące samotnego pościgu odwykł od towarzystwa, a ten sam tłumek, który teraz składał nowożeńcom życzenia, przed chwilą gapił się na niego. Nic dziwnego, skoro uważano go dotąd za martwego, ale i tak było to irytujące. Poza tym Molly i Mycroft wystarczająco dali mu do zrozumienia, że ma nie popsuć przyjacielowi wesela, więc Sherlock po prostu się wycofał. Co nie oznaczało, że zostawiono go w spokoju.

- Sherlock, kochany! - Roześmiana, zapłakana pani Hudson otworzyła ramiona i przytuliła go jak dziecko, a potem zmusiła do schylenia i wycałowała serdecznie w oba policzki. Sherlock zesztywniał na moment, ale potem rozluźnił się; reakcja kobiety była dokładnie taka, jakiej się spodziewał, dlatego pozwolił jej na to, mimo że uraziła mu ramię.

- Mój Boże, tak się cieszę! Aż mi się wierzyć nie chce... Tak długo...

- Ja także się cieszę - odpowiedział szczerze Sherlock. Dwa lata tułał się, ścigał, śledził, i przez cały ten czas jedyną znajomą osobą, którą czasem widywał, była Molly. Brata nie liczył, bo zwracał się do niego jedynie wtedy, gdy nie miał już wyjścia. Tak więc teraz, gdy nagle znalazł się w gronie wszystkich bliskich osób na raz, czerpał z tego prawdziwą przyjemność. To, co dotąd czuł... tak, to chyba musiała być tęsknota.

- Boże, jak ty kiepsko wyglądasz! - mówiła dalej pani Hudson zatroskanym głosem. Sherlock czuł na sobie jej spojrzenie, mimo że patrzył ponad jej ramieniem na Johna i inspektora Lestrade'a, który wyraźnie nie wiedział, do którego z nich podejść. - Musisz koniecznie przyjść jutro na obiad. Gdzieś ty się podziewał! Sama skóra i kości.

- Ściganie morderców nie sprzyja urodzie, najwyraźniej - mruknął luźno Sherlock. Zauważył jedną rzecz - pani Hudson nie pytała, jakim cudem żył. Po prostu przyjęła ten fakt do wiadomości. Sherlock nawet się nie zorientował, że on także się uśmiecha.

- Przyjdę - obiecał. - Mam nadzieję, że nie wyrzuciła pani moich rzeczy.

- Oczywiście, że nie! Miałam nie ruszać twoich rzeczy - oburzyła się pani Hudson. - John tylko trochę pochował to wszystko po szafach.

- To dobrze. Wprowadzam się jutro z powrotem. - Sherlock uśmiechnął się na tę myśl. Wracał do domu, nareszcie! Żadnego więcej pomieszkiwania u Mycrofta. Nocowanie u Molly nie było jeszcze najgorsze, ale miał już dość widzenia codziennie twarzy brata.

- W takim razie jesteś na obiedzie - przypomniała mu pani Hudson, a potem zerknęła na Molly, która stała z boku. - Oboje przyjdźcie, oczywiście - poprawiła się.

- Dlaczego mielibyśmy przyjść ra... - zaczął Sherlock, skonsternowany, a potem urwał na widok miny Molly. Znów ją uraził... Przez te dwa lata nauczył się rozpoznawać jej emocje prawie tak dobrze, jak Johna. Molly była jedyną osobą, która wiedziała o całej maskaradzie, która mu pomagała. Stała się dla niego niezbędna, inaczej by chyba zwariował. Nie miał już czaszki na kominku, do której mógłby mówić; zresztą czaszka by mu nie wystarczyła, zbyt długo pracował z Johnem.

- My... My nie jesteśmy razem - wykrztusiła z siebie Molly, chociaż jej mina mówiła co innego. Pani Hudson wyglądała na zawiedzioną.

- Och, myślałam...

- Przepraszam, Molly - powiedział Sherlock, przygryzając wargę. Dlaczego ją tak łatwo było urazić...

- Nie, w porządku, ja wiem... To znaczy, jeśli... Ale wiem, że... - odezwała się nerwowo dziewczyna, a potem nieoczekiwanie okręciła się na pięcie i odeszła aż do bramy murku otaczającego przykościelny ogród. Sherlock popatrzył niepewnie na panią Hudson, która wyraźnie wahała się, czy zostać z nim, czy pójść za Molly.

- Dalej to robisz, co? - usłyszał za plecami. Obrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z Gregiem Lestrade. Nowe zmarszczki wokół oczu, teraz przymrużonych z irytacją, parę kilo mniej, garnitur taki jak zwykle, drgająca nerwowo ręka. Inspektor był zaskoczony, jednocześnie uradowany jego widokiem i wściekły na niego, ocenił Sherlock. Czyli w zasadzie wiedział, że mógł się po nim spodziewać wszystkiego.

- Cokolwiek zamierzasz, inspektorze, będę nalegał, byś tego nie robił – odezwał się Sherlock beznamiętnym tonem i dostrzegł z satysfakcją, że Lestrade nijak go nie zrozumiał.

- Słucham?

- Jesteś zaskoczony, zadowolony i wściekły – zaczął tłumaczyć z prędkością karabinu maszynowego, czując narastającą ekscytację. Jak dawno już tego nie robił! – Przeżyłeś szok na mój widok, co biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jestem uważany za zmarłego, jest jak najbardziej uzasadnione. Miałeś dość czasu, żeby patrzeć z boku i ochłonąłeś trochę. Cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz, ale nie rozumiesz, więc jesteś zły. Porównując z tym, co zdążyłem już zauważyć, albo będziesz mnie chciał uściskać, albo mi przyłożyć – zakończył swój wywód i zaczerpnął powietrza, a potem dodał z nieznacznym uśmiechem. – Którąkolwiek z opcji wybierzesz, wolałbym, żebyś się powstrzymał.

- A ja myślałem, że coś się zmieniłeś... – skomentował inspektor. Otaksował Sherlocka wzrokiem i widać domyślił się, dlaczego nie chciał, by go w jakikolwiek sposób dotykano. Uszanował prośbę, może zadowolony, że Sherlock żyje, a może z przyzwyczajenia. Lestrade zwykle spełniał prośby Sherlocka, o ile jego żądania na miejscach przestępstw można było kiedykolwiek nazwać prośbami.

- Dlaczego miałbym? - zdziwił się szczerze Sherlock. Greg Lestrade spojrzał na niego wymownie.

- No nie wiem, może dlatego, że w ogóle żyjesz? Myślałem, że wiem, czego można się po tobie spodziewać. - Lestrade uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. - Wiem, że nieraz wątpiono, czy jesteś człowiekiem, ale zmartwychwstanie to już przesada.

- Żeby zmartwychwstać, musiałbym najpierw umrzeć, technicznie patrząc - odciął się Sherlock. John, pani Hudson, Lestrade... Naprawdę będzie musiał trzy razy wszystko tłumaczyć? Co za strata czasu. - Nigdy nie byłem martwy, Molly o to zadbała.

- A dlacze...

- Dlaczego skoczyłem? - Sherlock nie pozwolił mu dokończyć pytania. Po minie inspektora zorientował się, że to był kolejny jego zwyczaj, którego nie pozbył się w czasie swojej nieobecności. - Dlaczego pozwoliłem, by rozpowszechniono te kłamstwa na mój temat? Widać miałem dobry powód. - uciął Sherlock. Poczuł się niezręcznie na myśl, że miałby wyjawić inspektorowi prawdziwy powód, dla którego skoczył. Musiałby przyznać głośno, że były osoby, których życie cenił bardziej niż własne, a to nie pasowało do tego, co Greg Lestrade o nim wiedział.

- Czy to miało coś wspólnego z tym Moranem? - dociekał dalej inspektor. Nie zraził go szorstki ton detektywa, nigdy go nie zrażał. - Z tym, że zagrażał Johnowi? Nie, Sherlock - zastrzegł, gdy Holmes cofnął się, żeby przerwać rozmowę. - Pojawiasz się po dwóch latach z powietrza, wyglądasz jak własny cień, więc czy nie uważasz, że jesteś nam winny jakieś wyjaśnienie? - zapytał stanowczo Lestrade.

- Chyba tak - przyznał niechętnie Sherlock.

- A więc? Kim był Moran? I dlaczego miał zagrażać Johnowi?

- Co to, inspektorze, przesłuchanie? - zapytał kpiąco Holmes, ale stanowcze spojrzenie towarzysza upewniło go, że ten nie zarzuci tematu. Sherlock westchnął zrezygnowany. - Nie wydedukujesz tego, więc równie dobrze mogę ci oszczędzić fatygi. - Jeśli liczył, że celowa opryskliwość zniechęci Lestrade'a, to się mylił.

- Więc?

- Moriarty przyłożył się do zadania - zaczął niechętnie Sherlock. - Wiesz, że chciał mnie zniszczyć. I uderzył... - urwał, wciąż patrząc gdzieś w bok. Wiedział, że powrót do świata żywych będzie oznaczał mnóstwo wyjaśnień, ale wcale nie miał na to ochoty.

- To znaczy?

- Moje samobójstwo jako finalny akt medialnego skandalu było wręcz oczywiste - prychnął Sherlock z pogardą. - Byłem przygotowany na ewentualność skoku, na tyle przygotowany, na ile mogłem - uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Nie wiedziałem tylko, jak Moriarty mógłby zmusić mnie do tego.

- Co takiego zrobił? - Inspektor był żywo zainteresowany akurat tym, co Sherlock najchętniej by przemilczał.

- Naprawdę musisz to wiedzieć? - Detektyw zamilkł na chwilę, a potem ciągnął, jakby mówił tylko do siebie. - Zawsze wiedziałem, że emocje to słabość, a słabość można zawsze wykorzystać przeciwko tobie. Moriarty wiedział o osobach, które są mi potrzebne... Niezbędne w moim życiu. Powiedział, że zabójcy ich dopadną, jeśli ja nie zginę. Wybór był prosty.

- Rozumiem, miał zabić Johna - odezwał się Lestrade. Widać było, że sytuacja zaczyna się wyjaśniać.

- Nie tylko Johna. - Sherlock nadal patrzył gdzieś w bok. - Wszystkich - dodał, bezwiednie powtarzając słowa Moriarty'ego. – Trzy kule, trzech strzelców, trzy ofiary - ciągnął dalej nieobecnym tonem.

- A więc John, pani Hudson i... - Lestrade zawahał się, ale jego towarzysz nie zaprzeczył. - I Mycroft? - zaryzykował. Tym razem Sherlock zareagował gwałtownie.

- Nie bądź śmieszny - prychnął zniesmaczony.

- Więc kto? Kto był tą trzecią osobą?

Spojrzenie jasnoniebieskich oczu Sherlocka przestało błądzić i zatrzymało się na inspektorze.

- Ty.

Lestrade zaniemówił. Stał i patrzył na detektywa w bezbrzeżnym zdumieniu, bardziej zaskoczony niż chwilę wcześniej, gdy zobaczył go żywego. Przetrawiał informacje i wyglądał, jakby chciał obudzić się ze snu.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ktoś usiłował mnie zabić? - wykrztusił w końcu. - Ale... Jak?

- Robert Hook, mówi ci coś to nazwisko? - odpowiedział pytaniem Sherlock. Skoro już zaczął tłumaczyć, równie dobrze mógł podać wszystkie szczegóły.

- Robert... Ten młody chłopak? - przypomniał sobie inspektor. - Krótko u nas pracował...

- Ale zaczął jakieś dwa miesiące wcześniej, prawda? - wtrącił się Sherlock. - Nienaganna kariera, doskonałe referencje... I dziwnym trafem wylądował w twoim wydziale.

- Szpieg Moriarty'ego? - domyślił się Greg. - Tuż pod moim nosem... To znaczy, że ten wypadek...?

- Oczywiście. Kręta droga, złe warunki pogodowe, późna pora... O wypadek nietrudno, prawda?

- Sfingowałeś wypadek? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Lestrade. - Tak po prostu go zabiłeś? Nie lepiej było...

- Nie ja - przerwał mu Sherlock ze zniecierpliwieniem. - Leżałem w tym czasie w klinice w Szwajcarii - mruknął ciszej, a potem kontynuował. - Ludzie Mycrofta choć raz zrobili coś dobrze.

- Ale dlaczego go zabiliście? - dociekał dalej inspektor. - Jeśli mieliście dowody, mogliście go aresztować i...

- I zaryzykować, że ktoś się zorientuje, że ja żyję. Nie wiedzieliśmy, ilu ludzi Moriarty naprawdę najął, by was pilnowali. - Teraz Sherlock zaczął się już po swojemu irytować głupimi pytaniami. - John może wspomniał, że w okolicy Baker Street mieszkali zabójcy światowej sławy - ciągnął pogardliwym tonem. - Mycroft miał informacje na ich temat, ale żadnego dowodu na to, że zagrażają wam bezpośrednio.

Na chwilę zapadło pomiędzy nimi milczenie. Sherlock obserwował inspektora i usiłował zrozumieć jego reakcje. Z pewną niechęcią musiał przyznać, że niekoniecznie mu się to udawało, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Greg Lestrade sam nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim sądzić.

- Więc to robiłeś... Przez dwa lata?

- Głównie tak. Był jeszcze Moran. Zorientował się w końcu, że żyję, ale zamiast uderzyć w was, zaczął polować na mnie. A ja na niego.

- Trochę ci to zajęło - wytknął Lestrade. - Gdzie go dorwałeś?

- Tu, w Londynie, milę od Baker Street - odparł Sherlock i zmrużył oczy w złości, aż Lestrade spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Znudziła mu się zabawa w kotka i myszkę, więc postanowił zaatakować.

- John od miesięcy nie mieszka na Baker Street. Bo to w niego przede wszystkim chciał uderzyć, prawda?

- Tak - głos Sherlocka drżał z ledwie tłumionej wściekłości. - Byliśmy długo za granicą, nie wiedział, że Johna tam nie ma. Ale była pani Hudson...

xxx

John odnosił wrażenie, jakby nagle przeniósł się w jakąś inną rzeczywistość. Rano był jeszcze narzeczonym, a w tej chwili przyjmował życzenia jako świeżo upieczony mąż. Ludzie dookoła, głównie rodzina Sarah, gratulowali im, a on automatycznie odpowiadał i uśmiechał się, natomiast w rzeczywistości przetrawiał najświeższe informacje. Doszedł już do wniosku, że nie miał halucynacji, że to nieco uszkodzony, ale na pewno prawdziwy Sherlock Holmes stał właśnie z boku i rozmawiał z Gregiem. Ochłonął z pierwszego szoku i teraz zaczynał się zastanawiać, jak u licha udało mu się przeżyć skok.

- Chodźcie wszyscy tutaj, ustawcie się do zdjęcia – poprosiła obok niego Sarah i goście zaczęli tłoczyć się na kościelnych schodach. - Inspektorze Lestrade - zawołała, widząc, że ten dalej rozmawiał z Holmesem.

- Już idziemy - odpowiedział jej inspektor. John machnął ponaglająco ręką i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc minę Sherlocka. Detektyw mruknął coś do Grega, tak że John wprawdzie go nie usłyszał, ale mógł się bez trudu domyślić komentarza. Sherlock niechętnie podążył za inspektorem, ale w połowie drogi zawrócił.

- Sherlock, a ty dokąd? - zawołał za nim John. Tym razem nie zamierzał przepuścić okazji, Sherlock nie mógł mu odmówić pamiątkowego zdjęcia.

- Zaraz - odpowiedział z roztargnieniem Holmes, kierując się ku bramie. John podążył za nim wzrokiem i dostrzegł Molly spacerującą samotnie wzdłuż muru. Czyżby...? Nie pomylił się, Sherlock wrócił chwilę później w towarzystwie dziewczyny. Co było zadziwiające, przez całą sesję zdjęciową nie odezwał się ani słowem. John zauważył, że Molly znów trzymała go pod ramię. Każdy nie znający Sherlocka wziąłby ich za parę, ale John nie posunął się do takich wniosków. Z tego, co zdążył już zauważyć, jego przyjaciel nie zmienił się aż tak, choć na pewno był bardziej uprzejmy w stosunku do Molly. Dziewczyna w jego towarzystwie uśmiechała się częściej niż zwykle, nie była też już taka nerwowa, ale nie zawsze ukrywała swoje rozczarowanie. Sherlock i Molly stali się przyjaciółmi przez te dwa lata i to było najprawdopodobniej największe uczucie, do jakiego zdolny był Sherlock. Molly najwyraźniej musiała się już z tym pogodzić.

Gdy tylko fotograf przestał przestawiać ludzi i błyskać lampą, goście podążyli do swoich samochodów lub taksówek, żeby udać się na wesele.

cdn.


	7. Rozdział szósty

**Rozdział szósty**

Nigdy w życiu nie był na weselu. Mycroft jakoś nie uszczęśliwił go szwagierką, a resztę rodziny Sherlock konsekwentnie ignorował, więc jeśli w ciągu ostatnich paru lat były jakieś śluby, to on nawet o tym nie wiedział. Wśród przyjaciół to John żenił się pierwszy. Sherlock początkowo nie czuł się najlepiej w towarzystwie weselników, ale po pierwszej chwili szoku goście na szczęście nie robili z niego głównej atrakcji przyjęcia. Molly wmanewrowała go na koniec stołu, obok pani Hudson i Sherlock znalazł się nagle z powrotem w swoim świecie. Nawet nie uświadamiał sobie, że będzie zdolny czerpać przyjemność z czegoś tak trywialnego i nudnego jak weselny obiad.

Potem było nieco mniej ciekawie. Operowanie lewą ręką zarówno widelcem, jak i nożem doprowadzało go do szału. W pewnym momencie spróbował nawet pozbyć się temblaka i użyć drugiej ręki, ale nóż i tak zbytnio drżał mu w dłoni. W końcu dał sobie spokój i sięgał tylko po to, co dało się jeść samym widelcem. Czuł się już dość upokorzony, gdy poprzedniego dnia Mycroft zaoferował mu swoją pomoc. Nie chciał, by pani Hudson zrobiła to samo. I ona, i Molly zerkały na niego co jakiś czas z niepokojem; Sherlock nie musiał na nie patrzyć, żeby to dostrzegać.

Wesele, jak się okazało, nie mogło się obyć bez standardowych rytuałów. Zaraz po obiedzie Greg Lestrade, będący świadkiem Johna, wzniósł pierwszy toast za nowożeńców. Wygłosił przy tym przemowę, która brzmiała lepiej niż wszystkie jego konferencje prasowe razem wzięte. Sherlock dziwił się trochę, że to właśnie jego John wybrał sobie na świadka. Czyżby naprawdę nie miał nikogo bliższego? Z tego, co wiedział, doktor przez długi czas nie utrzymywał kontaktów z inspektorem. Widać jednak dwa lata to dość długi okres czasu, by zatrzeć żal i odnowić przyjaźń.

Greg wymęczył więc zgrabną przemowę, którą jak nic musiał ćwiczyć przedtem przed lustrem, a potem para młoda została zaproszona na parkiet do pierwszego tańca. Goście oczywiście podążyli za nimi i otoczyli wianuszkiem parkiet. Sherlock zamierzał zostać, choć ciekawość walczyła z ogólnym poczuciem, że to banał i nuda, ale Molly i pani Hudson wyraźnie na niego zaczekały, więc pozwolił ciekawości wygrać. Przepuścił obie kobiety do przodu i sam stanął najdalej, jak tylko się dało. Zauważył, że Sarah była dość uprzejma, by włożyć buty na niskim obcasie, ale potem wrócił do stołu, gdy tylko na parkiet zaczęły wchodzić inne pary.

Na dłuższą metę wesele robiło się nieco nudne. Goście na przemian wznosili toasty, jedli coś i tańczyli. Atmosfera była przyjemnie swojska, pomimo tego, że Sherlock znał ledwie kilka osób. Może dlatego, że to było tych kilka osób, które od dawna chciał zobaczyć? I mimo że nie bardzo wiedział, co z sobą zrobić, zdecydowanie wolał siedzieć w towarzystwie pani Hudson niż Mycrofta, sykającego z niezadowoleniem na każdy jego krok.

- Zatańczyłbyś z nią chociaż raz, co? - usłyszał nagle nad sobą. Sarah zatrzymała się przy jego krześle i pochyliła.

- Słucham? - Sherlock obrócił się w jej stronę i uniósł nieznacznie brwi. Czego Sarah od niego chciała?

- Z Molly. - Panna młoda wskazała na Molly, która rozmawiała na brzegu parkietu z jakimś lekarzem, którego Sherlock nie znał. Nie mógł być także pewny zawodu mężczyzny, ale w tym towarzystwie lekarz był najbardziej prawdopodobny. - Przyszedłeś razem z nią, prawda?

- Zawsze zadajesz oczywiste pytania? Tak, przyszliśmy razem. I nie, nie jesteśmy w związku, jeśli to insynuujesz - zastrzegł Sherlock, zanim Sarah nie zaczęła wyciągać dalszych błędnych wniosków.

- Nic takiego nie powiedziałam - odparła Sarah swobodnie, bez zdziwienia czy urazy. - Uważaj, uśmiechnij się - ostrzegła go nagle, a w następnej chwili oboje zostali oślepieni lampą błyskową.

- Jeszcze raz, jak można - odezwał się fotograf, widząc, że już przykuł ich uwagę. - Uśmiech proszę.

Zanim zdążył błysnąć lampą po raz drugi, Sherlock wstał i wyminął go płynnym ruchem, zostawiając Sarah samą.

XXX

John wziął dwa kieliszki z winem i poszukał wzrokiem żony. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu dostrzegł, że Sarah rozmawiała z Sherlockiem, który nawet z pewnej odległości sprawiał wrażenie poirytowanego. Zaraz potem detektyw poderwał się nagle i czmychnął w kierunku parkietu do Molly, Grega i przełożonego Sarah, którzy stali z boku, pogrążeni w rozmowie. John zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej, gdy po krótkiej wymianie zdań Sherlock znalazł się na parkiecie z roześmianą Molly.

- Coś nie tak? - usłyszał z boku pytanie Sarah.

- Nie, czemu? - John podał żonie kieliszek. - Dzisiaj już nic mnie nie zdziwi, nawet jeśli za chwilę zobaczę na parkiecie Mycrofta w trampkach - mruknął do siebie, uśmiechając się pod nosem do obrazu, jaki podsunęła mu wyobraźnia.

- Kogo?

- Starszego brata Sherlocka - wyjaśnił John. - Facet jest chyba przyrośnięty do garnituru i parasola. Pewnie prędzej czy później będziesz miała nieprzyjemność go poznać, skoro Sherlock wrócił.

- Równe indywiduum co Sherlock, jak rozumiem - podsumowała Sarah, upijając łyk wina. John widział w jej oczach rozbawienie, gdy obserwowała Holmesa trzymającego się na parkiecie sztywno, jakby kija połknął. - Czy aż taki nieprzyjemny?

- Na pewno bardziej wyrachowany i mniej interesujący - odparł swobodnie John. - A w ogóle, co ty mu zrobiłaś, że poprosił Molly do tańca?

- Ja? Nic - roześmiała się Sarah. - Tylko mu to zasugerowałam, nie spodziewałam się, że zadziała.

- Też bym się nie spodziewał… On i uprzejmość?

- Coś mi się zdaje, że to akurat była zasługa fotografa – odpowiedziała Sarah. – Dość skutecznie go przepłoszył. Ale cóż, Molly zdaje się być z tego zadowolona.

O tak, Molly z pewnością się cieszyła, pomyślał John, obserwując, jak dziewczyna wiruje w tańcu. Po raz kolejny tego dnia uderzyła go jej śmiałość względem Sherlocka. Molly, którą znał i pamiętał z wizyt w kostnicy czy laboratorium, już dawno spłoniłaby się i straciła rezon. I kolejny raz pośród miliona pytań kłębiących mu się w głowie pojawiło się to dotyczące relacji pomiędzy tą dwójką. Co takiego zaszło, że Molly ze swobodą przyjmowała to, co Sherlock był skłonny jej dać, i jak to się stało, że Sherlock w ogóle przejmował się takimi drobiazgami. Bo z tego, co John zdążył zauważyć, jego przyjaciel zwracał szczególną uwagę na to, co mogłoby Molly sprawić przyjemność, a co ją zranić. Ta zmiana cieszyła go i intrygowała, bardziej, niż byłby skłonny przyznać.

Przez moment stali z Sarah i obserwowali parkiet, w tej chwili niemal pusty, jako że większość gości zrobiła sobie przerwę na kawę i ciasto. Sherlock niewiele stracił ze swojej sztywności, ale w sumie radził sobie nie najgorzej. Zresztą, on zwykle sobie radził, skonstatował John. Detektyw wytrzymał na parkiecie dwa utwory, dopiero przy trzecim powiedział coś do Molly i czmychnął w bok, gdzie niemal natychmiast wpadł pod opiekuńcze skrzydła pani Hudson. Wydawał się zadyszany i John poniewczasie pomyślał, czy taniec był na pewno dobrym pomysłem.

Molly widać musiała mieć podobne wątpliwości, bo mimo świecących z radości oczu wyglądała na zaniepokojoną, gdy podeszła do nich. Była zarumieniona od tańca, ale też zerkała na Sherlocka z poczuciem winy.

- Tak, Molly? - John odstawił kieliszek na stół. - Coś się stało?

- Jest tu jakieś ustronne pomieszczenie? Gdzieś, gdzie mogłabym zerknąć... Nie wiem, czy nie przesadziliśmy i Sherlock... - zapytała Molly z zakłopotaniem.

- Szybko sobie poczynacie - skomentował swobodnie stojący obok mężczyzna, chyba kuzyn Sarah, jeśli John dobrze pamiętał. - Nie ma jeszcze północy.

- David, zachowuj się! - syknęła Sarah z niesmakiem.

- Sherlock niemal zemdlał mi trzy dni temu na progu, więc cokolwiek sugerujesz, na pewno nie będzie miało miejsca - odezwała się Molly, a John znów zdziwił się jej chłodnym, opanowanym tonem. Kiedy Molly nabrała takiej pewności siebie?

David wymamrotał jakieś nieskładne przeprosiny i wycofał się, zostawiając ich samych.

- Tam po lewej stronie korytarza jest pokój, gdzie wszyscy zostawialiśmy płaszcze - powiedziała Sarah. - Coś z nim nie w porządku? - zapytała, nieznacznym gestem wskazując na Sherlocka siedzącego pod ścianą z przymkniętymi oczami. Pani Hudson zdawała się nie odstępować go na krok, a i Holmes wyraźnie wolał trzymać się na uboczu.

- Tak mi się zdaje. Chciałam zerknąć na opatrunki, Mycroft nie jest w tym najlepszy.

- Mhm... Tak, tam powinniście mieć dość prywatności - przyznał John. - Gdyby coś... O co chodzi? - zapytał, zwracając się do żony, bo Sarah roześmiała się.

- No idź, porozmawiajcie w końcu - odparła, wciąż uśmiechając się wesoło. - Przecież widzę, że nie możesz usiedzieć w miejscu z ciekawości. No i - dodała, mrugając do Molly - nie chcemy tu żadnych niepotrzebnych plotek.

- I tak nic nowego nikt by już nie wymyślił – mruknął John, z niesmakiem przypominając sobie wszystkie te spekulacje, które widywał swego czasu w gazetach. – Ale masz rację, trzeba wyjaśnić parę spraw – przyznał. – Mam nadzieję, że nie zajmie nam to za długo.

- Molly, próbowałaś już tego ciasta? Moja bratowa przeszła samą siebie – powiedziała Sara i poprowadziła towarzyszkę do sąsiedniego stolika, zostawiając Johna samego, żeby rozmówił się w końcu z Holmesem.

- Sherlock, pozwól ze mną - polecił krótko John, gdy podszedł do niego. Otaksował detektywa wzrokiem, oceniając, czy obawy Molly były słuszne. Sherlock nieznacznie zmrużył oczy, trochę kpiąco, trochę z zaciekawieniem, ale bez słowa poszedł za Johnem do pustego pokoju. Odezwał się dopiero, gdy usiadł na sofie zarzuconej płaszczami, a John przystawił sobie krzesło.

- Zamierzasz wykorzystać sytuację, że jesteśmy sami? - zapytał z nutką zainteresowania. - Lestrade zdołał się powstrzymać.

- Molly się martwiła, czy wszystko w porządku - odparł John bez związku; wróciło wrażenie, jakby śnił.

- Tak, w porządku – uciął krótko Sherlock. - A ty masz pytania - zauważył bez śladu emocji. To znajomo brzmiące stwierdzenie, powiedziane tak swobodnie i naturalnie, zirytowało Johna.

- No brawo! Oczywiście, że mam pytania – prychnął i wyprostował się odruchowo, napinając mięśnie. – Jak chociażby, czy zdarzyło ci się kiedyś pomyśleć, co to oznaczało dla nas wszystkich? Patrzyłeś kiedyś, jak, cholera ciężka, twój przyjaciel popełnia samobójstwo?! Czy… Nie, co ja mówię… - John pokręcił głową i odetchnął, zanim rozkręcił się na tyle, by zacząć krzyczeć. – Oczywiście, że nie pomyślałeś. Zniknąłeś, umarłeś, _zabiłeś się_, a teraz przychodzisz znikąd. Z tym. – Z kieszeni marynarki wyciągnął woreczek z łuską. – Kim był ten Moran i czemu mógł mi zagrozić? A skoro mógł, dlaczego o tym nie wiedziałem? Po co było to wszystko?

Sherlock, nienaturalnie cichy, siedział wpatrzony gdzieś w ścianę ponad ramieniem Johna. Zwlekał z odpowiedzią, jakby dopiero obmyślał, co może powiedzieć, a czego nie, a to dodatkowo zirytowało doktora. W końcu padły słowa, których się nie spodziewał.

- Zabiłby was, gdybym ja się nie zabił. – Znów ten ton, obojętny, wyprany z emocji. Sherlock mówił do ściany, jakby wcale nie chciał rozmawiać. – Nie mogłeś się dowiedzieć, to by było zbyt niebezpieczne.

- Niebezpieczne? – powtórzył John, gdy odzyskał mowę. – Przypomnę ci, że wiem, czym jest wojna – wytknął chłodno. - Lepiej niż ty. Dlaczego mi nie zaufałeś? – dorzucił z goryczą, której nie próbował ukryć.

- Nie dla ciebie – zaprzeczył Sherlock. – Dla mnie. Nie mogłem dopuścić, by powtórzyła się sytuacja z basenu. Towarzysząc mi, byłbyś narażony na niebezpieczeństwo,, a ja nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na taką dekoncentrację. Ty byłeś w Londynie, nieświadomy i bezpieczny, a ja mogłem działać, bo nic mnie nie rozpraszało.

- Na zdrowie ci to nie wyszło. Mi też nie. – John umilkł na moment, a potem zmienił temat. – Molly wiedziała, prawda? Zaplanowałeś to razem z nią. Dlaczego ona, nie ja?

- Ona nie była w niebezpieczeństwie. Moriarty o niej nie pamiętał, zlekceważył ją. I… Molly została w Londynie. Ty byś nie został, gdybyś wiedział, w co się pakuję – odparł Sherlock.

_Punkt dla niego, _pomyślał John. Oczywiście, że za nic nie zostałby w Londynie i…

- Nie ożeniłbyś się – dokończył detektyw, jakby czytając mu w myślach. John musiał potaknąć, zauważając przy tym, że Holmes potrafił znaleźć właściwe argumenty, gdy ich potrzebował. Gdyby Sherlock się nie zabił, John nie wróciłby do pracy na pełny etat, nie odnowiłby znajomości z Sarah i prawdopodobnie nadal byłby sam. Z tej strony także można było popatrzeć na sprawę… Co nie oznaczało, że John zapomni łatwo o całym koszmarze, przez jaki przeszedł.

- Więc? Jak ci się to w ogóle udało? – zapytał już spokojniej.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu detektyw nie potrzebował więcej zachęty. John nastawił się na to, że będzie musiał pytaniami wydobywać z Sherlocka kolejne informacje, ale ten przymknął oczy i nie patrząc na niego podjął opowieść, jakby recytował z pamięci. Mówił monotonnym tonem i tym samym dawał Johnowi czas na ochłonięcie. Miał do streszczenia dwa lata, ale po dziesięciu minutach umilkł. Powiedział, a raczej wyrzucił z siebie w zastraszającym tempie wszystko, co uznał za istotne; reszta widać czekała na dogodniejsze okoliczności.

John w milczeniu przetrawiał informacje i dopowiadał sobie to, co Sherlock pominął. Wielu rzeczy był w stanie się domyślić o inne zamierzał dopytać przy najbliższej okazji. Na razie tyle mu wystarczyło.

O dziwo to Sherlock pierwszy przerwał milczenie, w dodatku przeskakując na inny temat.

- Nie uwierzyłeś mi wtedy. - Dopiero kiedy para błękitnych oczu wbiła w niego intensywne spojrzenie, John zdał sobie sprawę, że dotąd Sherlock cały czas patrzył gdzieś w bok.

- Nie, nie uwierzyłem - potaknął ostrożnie John.

- Dlaczego? Co wtedy zrobiłem źle? - zapytał natarczywie Sherlock. John skrzywił się nieznacznie. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty wracać wspomnieniami do tamtego dnia, zbyt wiele czasu poświęcił temu, by móc je zablokować. Co nie oznaczało, że nie pamiętał.

- Przecież wiesz – odparł niechętnie. – Za długo mieszkaliśmy pod jednym dachem i za dobrze cię znałem, żebyś mógł mi wmówić coś takiego.

- Przez cały czas byłeś w stu procentach pewien? Zawsze?

- Zawsze – powtórzył z mocą John. – Lestrade i inni nie znali Moriarty'ego, nie widzieli go w akcji. Nikt nigdy nie przekonałby mnie, że tamta akcja na basenie była grą.

- Nawet ja? – dopytywał się dalej Sherlock.

- Tym bardziej ty.

- Dlaczego? – Tym razem w głosie detektywa pojawił się cień urazy. John uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Większość ludzi ma cię za nieczułego drania. Dość się nasłuchałem, jak obrażasz ludzi bez mrugnięcia okiem. Jeden jedyny raz słyszałem, jak płaczesz. Naprawdę myślisz, że znając cię, byłbym skłonny uwierzyć w twoje słowa, skoro twój głos im przeczył? Skoro emocje były zbyt silne, byś ty nad nimi panował?

- Dobra dedukcja – skwitował Sherlock. Nie powiedział nic więcej, przez co John zdał sobie sprawę, że to był komplement, bez dodatku złośliwego komentarza. Znów siedzieli w ciszy, dopóki nie przerwał jej dźwięk smsa.

- Nie zamierzasz sprawdzić, kto to? - zaciekawił się John, widząc, że Sherlock nie robi najmniejszego ruchu, żeby wyciągnąć telefon.

- Po co? Mycroft przysyła mi wiadomości średnio co kwadrans - wzruszył ramionami. - Ach, zapomniałbym, najserdeczniejsze życzenia od brytyjskiego rządu. O mało mi nie towarzyszył, by osobiście wam je złożyć - wzdrygnął się z niesmakiem.

- Nie sądzisz, że czegoś chce? - zapytał ostrożnie John bez specjalnego zdziwienia. Sherlock zwykle ignorował swojego starszego brata.

- Nic, czego bym nie wiedział - odparł Holmes i podał mu komórkę. John przejrzał wiadomości i rzeczywiście, nie było w nich nic zaskakującego. "Wszystko w porządku?" "Dajecie sobie radę?" a także ostatni "jeśli jesteś zmęczony, w przeciągu kwadransa przyślę samochód". Nie zdążył oddać telefonu Sherlockowi, gdy przyszła kolejna wiadomość.

- „Jeśli nie odpowiesz, przyjadę" – przeczytał na głos John. – Wygląda na to, że Mycroft się martwi. Jeszcze chwila, a zacznie pisać do mnie – skomentował. Sherlock uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a jego uśmiech powiększył się, gdy telefon Johna zawibrował. Doktor wyciągnął go i ostentacyjnie wywrócił oczami.

- I to mnie Mycroft usiłuje uczyć manier... – mruknął luźno Sherlock. – A mógł po prostu zadzwonić, może nawet bym odebrał.

- Zawsze wolałeś smsy – wytknął mu John.

- Jedną ręką niewygodnie pisać.

- A, faktycznie.

- W sumie chyba nawet do niego zadzwonię – zdecydował nagle Sherlock i wyciągnął do Johna rękę po telefon. Wybrał numer i niemal natychmiast zaczął rozmowę. – Tak, żyję jeszcze… Nie, nie chcemy kierowcy… Daruj sobie…. Ale jak masz pod ręką któregoś z tych swoich niesympatycznych troglodytów, to możesz jakiegoś przysłać… Tak, trzeba pogadać z jedną osobą… Osobiście? Z najwyższą nieprzyjemnością.

- Dobrze zrozumiałem, że ściągasz tu jakiegoś straszaka od Mycrofta? – upewnił się John, gdy Sherlock schował telefon. – Po co?

- A chcesz zobaczyć zdjęcia ze swojego ślubu w poniedziałkowych brukowcach? – odpowiedział pytaniem Sherlock. John pokręcił głową, przerażony taką perspektywą.

- Boże, nie!

- No właśnie. Więc trzeba będzie pogadać z panem fotografem i przekonać go, że idąc ze zdjęciami do gazet popełni największy błąd w swoim życiu. I nie ściągam straszaka, bo Mycroft uznał, że załatwi to osobiście.

- Miło z jego strony – skomentował John. – Wracamy do towarzystwa?

- Mhm. Muszę podpytać inspektora o jakieś zajęcie – odparł Sherlock, a John roześmiał się tylko, słysząc to. _Ci w Yardzie będą mieli ciężkie dni_, pomyślał rozbawiony.

Sherlock rzeczywiście przydybał Grega i pogrążył się w rozmowie, podczas gdy John tańczył z Sarah. Po uwadze detektywa nie mógł jednak nie przyglądać się fotografowi, który krążył po sali i robił zdjęcie za zdjęciem. Zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę mógłby pójść do gazet ze zdjęciami i uznał, że to bardzo prawdopodobne. _The Sun_ czy inne gazety tego pokroju zapłaciłyby pewnie sporą kwotę za zdjęcie martwego detektywa pojawiającego się znikąd na przyjęciu weselnym swojego przyjaciela. Miał nadzieję, że cokolwiek zrobi Mycroft, będzie to skuteczne.

Nie musiał długo czekać na starszego Holmesa. W przeciwieństwie do większości gości John natychmiast zauważył go, stojącego w progu sali bankietowej w towarzystwie dwóch osiłków w garniturach i obserwującego wnętrze. W rękach trzymał bukiet kwiatów i wyglądał z nim wyjątkowo dziwnie. Prócz Johna chyba tylko Sherlock także dostrzegł brata, ale skinął mu tylko głową i kontynuował rozmowę.

- Wykrakałem – powiedział cicho John do Sarah. – Ten w środku to Mycroft – wyjaśnił, wskazując na starszego Holmesa. Sarah zmierzyła go spojrzeniem, a potem roześmiała się.

- Nie ma trampek.

- Jemu to powiedz. – John także parsknął śmiechem, ale poprowadził żonę pomiędzy tańczącymi parami ku drzwiom.

- Witaj, John – Mycroft Holmes uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. – Przyjmijcie moje przeprosiny za to najście i gratulacje z okazji ślubu – dodał oficjalnie i wręczył Sarah kwiaty. _Cholerny dyplomata,_ przemknęło Johnowi przez głowę, ale potem zauważył z rozbawieniem, że Mycroft utrzymywał większy dystans, niż było to konieczne. Był wprawdzie czas, kiedy John na samą myśl o starszym Holmesie miał ochotę zrobić mu krzywdę, ale to było dawno. Teraz, wobec faktu, że Sherlock był żywy, jego brat zupełnie go nie obchodził.

- To Mycroft Holmes, brat Sherlocka – przedstawił Holmesa John, dopasowując się do jego sztywnej oficjalności. – Sarah, moja żona – dodał zbędnie, ale z czystą przyjemnością. Sarah wyciągnęła do Mycrofta rękę, uśmiechając się zdecydowanie za wesoło.

- Miło mi poznać.

- Mógłbyś poprosić fotografa na korytarz? – poprosił Mycroft. – Nie chcemy, khm, wzbudzać zainteresowania.

- Jasne, zaraz przyjdzie – obiecał John.

Mycroft skinął mu głową i wycofał się, a z nim jego towarzysze. Fotograf wyraził swoje zdziwienie, ale wyszedł zgodnie z prośbą Johna. Doktor podszedł do Sherlocka i Grega, w samą porę, by natrafić na barwną opowieść inspektora o łapance, w której pomagali niedawno kolegom z innego wydziału. John słyszał już wcześniej to i owo, więc miał ogólne pojęcie, w przeciwieństwie do Sherlocka, który usiłował dedukować w miarę poznawanych szczegółów. Prawie jak stare, dobre czasy, brakowało tylko zwłok na podłodze… John wstrząsnął się na tę myśl. Nie, zdecydowanie nie chciał tu dzisiaj żadnych trupów.

Po paru minutach fotograf, blady jak ściana, wsunął się z powrotem do sali. Zmierzył Sherlocka przestraszonym spojrzeniem i zajął się swoją profesją na drugim końcu pomieszczenia, jak najdalej od niego.

- Straszenie chyba zadziałało – zauważył John. – Ej, Sherlock, twój brat chyba czegoś od ciebie chce – dorzucił, widząc, że starszy Holmes znów stoi w progu. Sherlock nie wykazał najmniejszego zainteresowania tym faktem, więc John gestem wskazał Mycroftowi, by do nich dołączył. Holmes podszedł do nich, a na jego widok fotograf wykonał ruch, jakby chciał zniknąć.

- Odpowiedź brzmi „nie" – odezwał się Sherlock, zanim Mycroft zdążył się odezwać. _Czyli to także się nie zmieniło_, zauważył John. Holmesowie dalej porozumiewali się, jakby częściowo czytali sobie w myślach.

- Jak chcesz, w takim razie wyślę później kierowcę – odpowiedział Mycroft.

- Nie fatyguj się. Wrócę taksówką z panią Hudson. Na Baker Street – podkreślił Sherlock, za wszelką cenę starając się ukryć radość z tego powodu. Wyszło mu mniej więcej tak samo, jak Mycroftowi zatuszowanie swego niezadowolenia.

- Jesteś pewien? – zapytał starszy Holmes, co według Johna było całkowicie pozbawione sensu. Sherlock zbyt cieszył się z perspektywy powrotu na Baker Street, by ktokolwiek, a zwłaszcza Mycroft, był w stanie skłonić go do zmiany zdania.

- Całkowicie.

Mycroft pożegnał się i wyszedł, zanim John poczuł się w obowiązku zaprosić go, by został. I dobrze, bo atmosfera jak nic zgęstniałaby po mniej więcej kwadransie. Jeden Holmes wystarczał, a z nich dwóch John wolał towarzystwo Sherlocka.

- Faktycznie, specyficzny człowiek. Niezbyt sympatyczny – skomentowała Sarah. – O, przepraszam, Sherlock, nie chciałam cię urazić – dodała zaraz, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że doskonale ją słyszał. W odpowiedzi Sherlock uśmiechnął się wesoło, bynajmniej nie urażony.

- Wiesz co, chyba jednak się dogadamy - stwierdził. – I może nawet cię polubię.

_Jeśli Sarah go zniesie, to cuda faktycznie się zdarzają, _pomyślał John, patrząc na żonę i Sherlocka. Miał wrażenie, że wymagałby za wiele, ale kto wie?


	8. Rozdział siódmy

**Rozdział siódmy**

Teraz dopiero Sherlock mógł powiedzieć, że wrócił do domu. Mieszkanie na Baker Street niemal się nie zmieniło, choć już na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że od jakiegoś czasu stało niezamieszkane. Większość rzeczy detektywa wylądowała w kartonach na strychu, a ubrania leżały popakowane w szafie w foliowe torby. Mycroft na szczęście zrozumiał aluzję i nie nalegał, by Sherlock nocował dalej u niego. Był nawet dość uprzejmy, by wysłać mu wszystkie rzeczy do mieszkania. Na szczęście nie przyjechał osobiście, był zbyt zajęty, za co Sherlock był bardzo wdzięczny. Dość już się napatrzył na brata, zdecydowanie wolał towarzystwo przeszczęśliwej pani Hudson. Jego nie-gospodyni przyniosła mu czystą pościel, bo uznała, że te Sherlocka zbyt długo leżały w szafie, a potem mimo późnej pory wcale nie chciała pójść na dół, zupełnie jakby uważała, że następnego dnia Sherlocka już tu nie będzie. W końcu jednak zeszła do siebie, a detektyw przetarł jeszcze czaszkę z kurzu i wyciągnął się na kanapie, ignorując świeżo posłane łóżko w sypialni.

Niedzielny poranek przeleciał cicho i spokojnie. Wysłużona kanapa była zdecydowanie wygodniejsza niż łóżko u Mycrofta, a przynajmniej Sherlock się wyspał. Ogólnie czuł się dużo lepiej, mimo że ręka wciąż bolała przy ruchu i szybko musiał jednak zdecydować się na temblak. Pani Hudson ściągnęła go na dół na śniadanie, a potem Sherlock bez pośpiechu rozpakował swoje rzeczy, wrzucił ubrania z szafy do pralki i koło południa nie miał już nic do zrobienia.

Nie był zmęczony, a chociaż leki teoretycznie powodowały senność, nie zdołałby zasnąć. Ku frustracji Sherlocka skrzypce wciąż nie wchodziły w grę i powoli zaczynał odczuwać znajome znudzenie. Wczorajsze spotkanie z inspektorem przypomniało mu o tym, za czym tak tęsknił będąc z dala od Londynu. Brakowało mu nie tylko przyjaciół, ale i spraw dostarczanych przez Lestrade'a. Był świadomy, że w tej chwili nie nadawał się do biegania po potencjalnych miejscach przestępstw, bo męczył się zbyt szybko, ale nie pogardziłby jakimiś starszymi, nierozwiązanymi sprawami. Przez te dwa lata Lestrade na pewno miał przynajmniej jedną taką.

Słońce na zewnątrz udowadniało, że koniec maja był dobrym momentem, by lato zaczęło się w pełni. Po chwili wahania Sherlock zdecydował się nie wkładać płaszcza i tylko męczył się przez chwilę z marynarką. Schował telefon i portfel do kieszeni i wyszedł, nim pani Hudson wmusiła w niego obiad. Scotland Yard zajmował kolejną pozycję na liście miejsc, które miał ochotę znów zobaczyć.

Gmach Scotland Yardu nic się nie zmienił, jedyną nowością było świeżo odmalowane przejście dla pieszych. Sherlock skierował się prosto do wydziału zabójstw, gdzie urzędował Lestrade. Z wczorajszej rozmowy dowiedział się, że inspektor pracował w tym samym miejscu i na szczęście nie stracił stopnia. Ile w tym szczęściu było cichego udziału Mycrofta, Sherlock nawet nie wnikał.

Gabinet inspektora okazał się być zamknięty. Sherlock nie zastał Lestrade'a również w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu ani w bufecie na końcu korytarza i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Greg porzucił swój zwyczaj zostawania po godzinach i pracy w weekendy. Gdyby poznał kobietę, dla której byłby skłonny zmienić przyzwyczajenia, przyprowadziłby ją na wesele Johna. Inspektor był wczoraj sam, zatem najpewniej nadal nie układało mu się z żoną. Sherlock wiedział jednak zbyt mało, by móc wywnioskować coś więcej.

Na korytarzu pojawiła się znajoma sylwetka sierżant Donovan. Kobieta szła spiesznie z plikiem dokumentów pod pachą i nawet nie zwróciła na Sherlocka uwagi. Gdy go mijała, detektyw chwycił ją za ramię i spytał:

- Gdzie jest inspektor Lestrade?

- Inspektora dzisiaj... - Sally odruchowo zaczęła odpowiadać, ale potem obróciła się i dostrzegła, kto ją przytrzymał. Resztę odpowiedzi zastąpił okrzyk zaskoczenia.

- Sally? - Zza szklanego przepierzenia Sherlock usłyszał znajomy głos i miał ochotę zakląć głośno. Anderson otworzył z rozmachem drzwi, nie tłukąc ich chyba tylko dzięki zabezpieczeniu, i ocenił sytuację. Potem natomiast kompletnie zaskoczył Sherlocka szybkością reakcji. Szarpnął go za lewą rękę, którą ten wciąż trzymał Sally, a potem wykręcił mu ją do tyłu i z impetem pchnął go na ścianę. Usiłował zrobić to samo z prawą, ale przeszkodził mu temblak. Sherlockowi mimowolnie wyrwał się bolesny okrzyk, gdy uderzył ramieniem o mur i na moment pociemniało mu przed oczami. Nie spodziewał się takiej brutalności po Andersonie, przewidywał raczej szok, jeśli nie dotarła do niego informacja o jego powrocie. Sądząc z reakcji obojga policjantów, Lestrade nie podzielił się z nimi wieściami.

Sally otrząsnęła się pierwsza i powstrzymała Andersona, nim ten zdecydował się uderzyć, bo Sherlock nie wątpił, że zrobiłby to.

- Zaczekaj. On jest ranny.

- Twoja spostrzegawczość mnie zadziwia, Sally - skomentował Sherlock, by kpiną pokryć chwilową słabość. Anderson zluzował uścisk i zmusił go do obrócenia się. Sherlock oparł się plecami o ścianę, wciąż przyciskany do niej przez policjanta. Dotyk Andersona denerwował go, nawet nie dlatego, że sprawiał mu ból. Sherlock podświadomie odbierał to jako zagrożenie.

- Anderson, weź te ręce, jeszcze mnie czymś zarazisz - warknął, walcząc z odruchem, który kazał mu wywinąć się z uścisku. Logika podpowiadała, że nic by w ten sposób nie zyskał.

- Nie tak szybko - zastopowała go Sally. - Jesteś zbiegiem, znajdę dość powodów, by cię oficjalnie aresztować - oświadczyła i skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach.

- Oficjalnie to ja jestem martwy - odciął się Sherlock i spróbował strząsnąć z siebie ręce Andersona. Policjant puścił go w końcu, ale nie odsunął się na komfortową dla detektywa odległość.

- Mam zawołać egzorcystę? Wyglądasz dość realistycznie żywo. - Choć Sally starała się powiedzieć to tonem, jakby była z tego powodu głęboko nieszczęśliwa, nie ukryła w pełni pewnego rodzaju ulgi. Sherlock zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał jej się uważniej. Czyżby sierżant Donovan obwiniała się o udział w nagonce, która rzekomo doprowadziła do jego samobójstwa? W gruncie rzeczy Sally Donovan miała swoje zasady i Sherlock zaliczał ją do osób mających tendencje do nie bycia idiotami, mimo oczywistej głupoty, jaką było zadawanie się z Andersonem.

- Egzorcysta raczej się nie przyda - odpowiedział swobodnie Sherlock. - Szukam Lestrade'a, ale skoro go nie ma...

- Nie spiesz się tak - powstrzymała go znów Sally. - Właź do środka, zanim zrobimy zbiegowisko - wskazała ręką na najbliższe drzwi, zza których przed chwilą wypadł Anderson. Wprawdzie w niedzielę w biurach było mniej osób, ale już przynajmniej dwie wyjrzały na korytarz, zainteresowane ich podniesionymi głosami. - Możesz się wytłumaczyć, nim cię zaaresztuję - dorzuciła sierżant Donovan.

- Za co?

- Sprawa tamtego porwania wciąż jest otwarta, a i okoliczności śmierci Richarda Brooka były cokolwiek niejasne. Lepiej, żebyś miał dobre wyjaśnienie, dlaczego na cmentarzu stoi pusty nagrobek - odparła Sally i otworzyła drzwi.

- Obawiam się, że to rządowa tajemnica - odpowiedział jej Sherlock i wszedł za nią do biura. Anderson został na korytarzu i wyciągnął telefon, najpewniej po to, by zadzwonić do Lestrade'a.

Sally zmierzyła detektywa wzrokiem, a potem prostym gestem wskazała mu krzesło.

- Siadaj.

- Hmm? – Sherlock uniósł nieznacznie brwi, bo reakcja kobiety była nie do końca zrozumiała. W przeciwieństwie bowiem do tego, co mówiła, jej gest sugerował uprzejmość. Sally go nie lubiła i nigdy nawet nie udawała, że jest inaczej, dlatego jej zachowanie wydawało mu się niespójne.

- Zrobiłeś się tak zielony, że zaraz zwątpię, czy przypadkiem nie jesteś jakimś zombie – odpowiedziała mu policjantka.

- Telewizja ogłupia, wiesz? Przestań oglądać te durne kreskówki, bo najwyraźniej robią ci wodę z mózgu – odciął się Sherlock, ale przyjął zaproszenie.

- Więc? – Sally odłożyła papiery na biurko i przysiadła na brzegu. – Co. Ty. Tu. Robisz?

- Nie możesz poczekać do jutrzejszego wydania gazet? Popsuję ci lekturę do porannej kawy.

- I myślisz, że tym się wywiniesz? Do diaska, Holmes, jesteś martwy. A raczej nie jesteś. No chyba, że to ja zwariowałam, ale to ty tu jesteś świrem.

Anderson wszedł do środka z komórką w ręku i spojrzał na Sherlocka z nieskrywanym obrzydzeniem. Przynajmniej on jeden był znów tak przewidywalny, jak można się było spodziewać.

- Inspektor wziął to chyba za głupi żart – odezwał się do Sally. – Albo jeszcze nie wytrzeźwiał. Kazał mi dać temu wariatowi akta sprawy Nicholsonów. Powiedział, że przyjedzie.

- Lestrade był całkiem trzeźwy, jak go wczoraj widziałem – odpowiedział spokojnie Sherlock. – Dochodzi pierwsza, a wyszedł najpewniej między drugą a trzecią. Do tej pory na pewno zneutralizował już wpływ alkoholu.

- Inspektor wie, że jesteś żywy? Naprawdę? – Sally usiłowała poukładać sobie informacje w głowie. – Polazłeś na wesele? W to chyba nie uwierzę.

- Twoja sprawa – wzruszył ramionami Sherlock. Naprawdę nie obchodziło go, co umysł sierżant Donovan był w stanie pojąć, a czego nie.

Zanim Sally znalazła jakąś ciętą ripostę, rozległ się dźwięk smsa. Policjantka wyciągnęła telefon z kieszeni i zagapiła się w ekran z wyrazem kompletnego zdumienia na twarzy.

- Alex, spójrz… - podała telefon Andersonowi, który wykrzywił się pogardliwie, jakby całym sobą chciał pokazać, że go to nie interesuje. Oboje kontemplowali ekran przez dłuższą chwilę.

- Czyżby inspektor wysłał ci jakieś pożal się Boże zdjęcie? - zainteresował się Sherlock, z góry przeklinając Lestrade'a. Sally obróciła telefon w jego stronę i detektyw przekonał się, że rzeczywiście miała prawo się dziwić, gdyż inspektor zrobił mu zdjęcie z Molly na parkiecie.

- Kojarzę ją skądś... Świrze, co ona ci zrobiła, że z nią tańczyłeś? - zaciekawiła się Sally, która prędzej zdawała się przyjmować do wiadomości fakt, że Sherlock żyje, niż to, że tańczył.

- Uratowała mi życie - odpowiedział jej detektyw obojętnym tonem. – I jest ważna.

Sierżant Donovan zatkało jeszcze bardziej, a Anderson za jej plecami spojrzał uważnie na Sherlocka, jakby chciał się przekonać, czy ten mówi prawdę.

- To… twoja dziewczyna? – zapytała po chwili Sally ostrożnym tonem, wciąż zerkając to na Holmesa, to na zdjęcie w telefonie. Sherlock wywrócił oczami ze zniecierpliwieniem.

- Anderson, odsuń się, twoja głupota najwyraźniej jest zaraźliwa – rzucił złośliwie. – Naprawdę, Sally, to jest jedyny wniosek, do jakiego jesteś zdolna? Kiepsko. Przez siedem lat, jak się znamy, powinnaś mieć dość informacji na mój temat, by stać cię było na więcej. Nie interesują mnie tak trywialne sprawy – podkreślił z naciskiem. Sierżant Donovan przełknęła odpowiedź, ale potem tylko westchnęła z irytacją. Szybko odzyskiwała rezon.

- Jak cię uratowała? W jaki sposób? – natarła na niego. - I po co było to wszystko? To, że inspektor wie i jeszcze nie kazał nam cię aresztować nie oznacza, że nie musisz się wytłumaczyć - oznajmiła Sally i skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach.

- Tajemnica rządowa - powtórzył Sherlock z kpiącym uśmiechem. - A reszty dowiesz się z jutrzejszej gazety, Mycroft powinien się postarać, żeby było wystarczająco ciekawie.

- Po co to ciągniesz, Sally? - wtrącił się Anderson. - Przymknij go choćby tutaj i chodź do komendanta.

- Idź, ja z nim tu poczekam – odparła Sally. Sherlock tylko uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej z drwiną, widząc, jak policjant spiesznie opuszcza pokój.

- Powodzenia – mruknął do siebie z uciechą, ledwie za Andersonem zamknęły się drzwi. Sierżant Donovan zmierzyła go badawczym spojrzeniem.

- Z czego się tak cieszysz? – zapytała podejrzliwie. – Za chwilę w najlepszym przypadku stąd wylecisz.

- W najlepszym przypadku to Anderson nie zostanie opieprzony za przeszkadzanie – odpowiedział jej detektyw. – Wasz komendant raczej nie będzie chciał doprowadzić ponownie do sytuacji, w której pracujący dla rządu specjalista od terroryzmu będzie musiał udać własną śmierć – rzucił niedbałym tonem.

- Blefujesz.

- Och, czyżby? – Z ust Sherlocka nie znikał złośliwy uśmiech. Z samego początku był niechętnie nastawiony do jakiejkolwiek ingerencji brata, ale musiał przyznać, że to, co Mycroft mógł zrobić, było mu bardzo na rękę. Współpraca samozwańczego detektywa z policją jako przykrywka pracy specjalisty od wyszukiwania powiązań z siatkami terrorystycznymi brzmiała zbyt dobrze, by jej nie wykorzystać. Jedna wizyta któregoś ze znajomych Mycrofta u komendanta i Sherlock mógł być pewien, że Greg Lestrade nie będzie miał znów kłopotów w pracy z jego powodu. Kto prócz komendanta w to uwierzy, to już inna sprawa.

Sally milczała i tylko przyglądała mu się uważnie, do tego stopnia, że Sherlockowi zaczął przeszkadzać jej badawczy wzrok. Świdrowała go, jakby chciała wypalić w nim dziurę na wylot i dowiedzieć się wszystkiego. Wciąż wydawała się być pełna sprzeczności.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? – przerwał ciszę Sherlock, wypowiadając na głos końcowe pytanie powstałe w natłoku myśli.

- Co? – Sally wyraźnie nie miała pojęcia, do czego nawiązywał. Jak zwykle musiał tłumaczyć wszystko od początku…

- Nie pozwoliłaś, żeby Anderson mnie uderzył – wyjaśnił. – Nie lubisz mnie, on tym bardziej, więc jaki był twój motyw?

- Słucham? - Sally zdawała się nie łapać, dlaczego tak nagle zmienił temat. - Dlaczego o to pytasz? Przecież to chyba oczywiste - odparła opryskliwie.

- Gdyby to było takie oczywiste, nie pytałbym - odciął się Sherlock. - Powiedziałaś, że jestem ranny. Czy to naprawdę był jedyny powód? - nalegał dalej. Sally zaintrygowała go swoim zachowaniem.

- To takie dziwne? Wyglądasz, jakbyś ledwie stał na nogach, a poza tym nie popieram rozwiązania siłowego. Są lepsze - odpowiedziała policjantka, wyraźnie czując się niezręcznie. Od dalszych wyjaśnień uratował ją komendant. Tuż za nim do pomieszczenia wsunął się Anderson z bardzo niepewną miną.

- Ach, pan Holmes! - powitał Sherlocka komendant wylewnym tonem. - Nie spodziewałem się zobaczyć pana tak prędko, powiadomiono mnie, że niefortunnie jest pan na urlopie zdrowotnym.

Sherlock wykrzywił usta w uprzejmym uśmiechu i posłał Sally triumfalne spojrzenie. Wstał i skinął komendantowi głową.

- Powiedzmy, że jestem tu dzisiaj tylko... towarzysko - odparł z przekąsem, na co sierżant Donovan wywróciła oczami. Tak, bo akurat Anderson był osobą, za którą mógłby tęsknić...

- Proszę przyjąć moje przeprosiny za tamto aresztowanie - oświadczył oficjalnie komendant. - Zadziałaliśmy pochopnie i w niewiedzy. Taka sytuacja już się nie powtórzy.

Ten moment wybrał sobie Lestrade, by zjawić się w biurze. Niestarannie ogolony lewy policzek i koszula nie zapięta na wszystkie guziki świadczyły o pośpiechu, z jakim musiał się zebrać. Inspektor zamarł w drzwiach na widok komendanta, a potem otworzył usta w zdumieniu, gdy usłyszał przeprosiny przełożonego.

- Wierzę, że nie będzie więcej problemów - powiedział Sherlock, mając nadzieję jak najprędzej zakończyć te oficjalne przepychanki. Na jego szczęście komendant zauważył inspektora.

- Lestrade, pan Holmes na pełne uprawnienia do przebywania i uczestniczenia w śledztwach - oświadczył i wyszedł, zostawiając oszołomionego Lestrade'a.

- Sherlock, co ty tu do cholery dzisiaj robisz? - syknął inspektor, gdy już zamknął za sobą drzwi. - I co to za farsa? Pełne uprawnienia i wgląd? W co ty pogrywasz?

- Zapytaj Mycrofta - uśmiechnął się Sherlock. - A ja ci tylko oszczędzam kłopotów z tym idiotą, żeby ci nie wisiał nad karkiem za dopuszczanie cywila do tajemnic śledztwa. Wasz komendant jest przekonany, że mało nie załatwił MI6 jednego z lepszych specjalistów od terroryzmu - wyjaśnił zaskoczonemu inspektorowi. - Teraz już nie będzie się wtrącał.

- Masz świadomość, że właśnie otwarcie przyznałeś się do oszukiwania komendanta Scotland Yardu? - włączyła się do rozmowy Sally. - Jak wyjdzie na jaw, że podszywałeś się pod MI6, będziesz skończony - wytknęła, ale nie z zamiarem natychmiastowego poinformowania przełożonego, a raczej z ciekawości, co zrobi detektyw.

- A kto powiedział, że ktokolwiek się podszywał? - zapytał słodko Sherlock. - Jeśli można powiedzieć coś dobrego o moim kochanym bracie, to na pewno to, że jest zbyt dokładny na tak trywialne przeoczenia. No chyba, że musi pracować z idiotami.

- Znaczy się jesteśmy skazani na twoje towarzystwo, świrze? - upewniła się Sally.

- Dokładnie.

- Dobra, dosyć tego - przerwał im Greg. - Uznaję, że wymieniliście już uprzejmości. A skoro już ściągnęliście mnie tutaj... Sally, mamy coś nowego w sprawie Southarda?

- Tak, przyszły wyniki analizy krwi. Miałam je właśnie...

- Pokaż mi - zażądał Sherlock, przerywając jej w pół zdania. Oczy mu się świeciły, bynajmniej nie od gorączki, gdy wyciągnął rękę po dokumenty.

- Inspektorze?

- Po co pytasz, Sally? - westchnął Lestrade, ale nie zdołał powstrzymać kpiącego uśmiechu cisnącego mu się na usta. - Daj mu. Anderson, jak masz chwilę, to wygrzeb papiery dotyczące sprawy Nicholsonów. To powinno cię zająć na dłużej, Sherlock.

- Złośliwość?

- A i owszem.

Sherlock już bez pytania wziął z biurka teczkę i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Tak, zdecydowanie wrócił do domu.


	9. Epilog

No i to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o tę historię. Dziękuję bardzo za komentarze i śledzenie tekstu, cieszę się, że przypadł do gustu. Mam rozpoczętą następną część, ale co z tego wyjdzie i kiedy skończę... Nie mogę na razie nic obiecać.

* * *

**Epilog**

Zapach kawy był na tyle mocny i świdrujący, że Sherlock otrzeźwiał niemal natychmiast po przebudzeniu. Zegarek na szafce wskazywał siódmą czterdzieści, więc to na pewno nie było dzieło pani Hudson; kobieta uważała, że powinien się wysypiać. Grono osób, które mogłyby swobodnie wejść na Baker Street i zaparzyć sobie kawę, było bardzo ograniczone, więc Sherlock nie miał najmniejszych kłopotów z dojściem do tego, kto był niechcianym gościem. Johna nie podejrzewał o wizytę o tak wczesnej porze, a gdyby już coś naprawdę ważnego skłoniło go do przyjścia, natychmiast by go obudził. Pozostawała więc tylko jedna osoba.

Tak jak przypuszczał, Mycroft siedział w salonie w fotelu i sączył kawę z filiżanki. Na kolanach miał rozłożoną gazetę, którą zdawał się czytać z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem.

- Och, wybacz, czyżbym cię obudził? - zapytał starszy Holmes na widok brata. Złożył gazetę i odłożył ją na stosik innych.

- Czyżby zepsuł ci się ekspres? - odbił piłeczkę Sherlock, tłumiąc ziewanie. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, obrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do kuchni. Wymacał w szafce pierwszy z brzegu kubek i nalał do niego kawy. Czarnej, gorzkiej i gęstej jak smoła, dokładnie takiej, jaką zwykł pijać Mycroft. I John, przemknęło mu przez głowę wspomnienie obrzydzenia na twarzy doktora, ile razy pomylił się i sięgnął po kubek współlokatora. Sherlock za to skrzywił się z niesmakiem po spróbowaniu i osłodził sowicie swoją kawę. Z kubkiem w ręku wrócił do salonu.

- Więc? Czemu zawdzięczam tę niemiłą wizytę o tej porze? - zapytał, siadając w fotelu naprzeciw brata.

- Pomyślałem, że będziesz chciał rzucić na to okiem. - Starszy Holmes niedbałym gestem wskazał gazety, których nagłówki, o ile Sherlock mógł dostrzec, krzyczały o jego powrocie ze świata zmarłych. - I dobrze byłoby uprzedzić panią Hudson, bo pewnie lada chwila dziennikarze przypomną sobie, gdzie mieszkasz.

- I to wszystko? - zapytał podejrzliwie Sherlock. - Przyszedłeś, żeby przynieść mi kilka gazet?

- Chciałem sprawdzić, jak się miewasz - odpowiedział spokojnie Mycroft. - Podtrzymuję zdanie, że powinieneś był zostać u mnie jeszcze przez kilka dni.

- Wracamy do starych dobrych czasów? Już zaczynasz mnie kontrolować? - skrzywił się Sherlock. - Zdążyłem się od tego odzwyczaić. I radzę sobie całkiem nieźle, dziękuję.

- Zawsze będziesz odbierać w ten sposób moją uwagę? - W głosie Mycrofta pobrzmiewał ledwie dostrzegalny smutek. - Nie możesz po prostu przyjąć, że mnie zaniepokoiłeś i chcę sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku?

- Będzie ciężko - prychnął Sherlock. - Jak widzisz, radziłem sobie bez twojego wiecznego wtrącania się. Chciałbym, żeby tak pozostało.

- Nie zaprzeczę - zgodził się Mycroft ku zaskoczeniu brata. - Nie jesteś dzieckiem.

- Trochę ci to zajęło, żeby to zauważyć - skomentował Sherlock, wciąż jeszcze kpiąco, ale z rosnącym zaintrygowaniem. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie będziesz już więcej jeździć za mną z miejsca na miejsce, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że znów mieszkam sam?

- To mnie zawsze uspokajało - przyznał Mycroft. - Wiedza, gdzie i z kim jesteś. - To, czego nie dopowiedział, było dla Sherlocka równie jasne. Przez ostatnie dwa lata Mycroft miał mętne pojęcie o miejscach jego pobytu. Oczywiście, mógł sprawdzać wyciągi z konta czy namierzać telefon, ale głównie musiał opierać się na tym, co i w jakim zakresie Sherlock zdecydował mu się powiedzieć. Dla Mycrofta, nawykłego do pełnej kontroli poczynań brata, to musiała być mordęga.

- Jakoś obaj bez tego przeżyliśmy.

- Na szczęście - przyznał Mycroft z nieskrywaną ulgą. - Chciałbym jednakże zachować pewne środki ostrożności. Nie, nie unoś się - zastrzegł, nim Sherlock zdążył się wtrącić. - Mam na myśli podobną ochronę, jaką zastosowałem w przypadku Molly Hooper, tak jak mnie prosiłeś. Nikt nie śledzi i nie notuje każdego jej kroku, nie powstaje żadna kartoteka, ale w razie nagłego wypadku czy zagrożenia natychmiast zostanę powiadomiony.

- I mogę mieć twoje słowo, że wtrącisz się tylko w wypadku zagrożenia życia? - zapytał ostrożnie Sherlock. To, co proponował Mycroft, brzmiało sensownie. Zarówno dla bezpieczeństwa jego, jak i pani Hudson, która, jak życie pokazało, mogła być zagrożona. - Żadnych irytujących pytań, co robiłem tu czy tam?

- Jeśli tak sobie życzysz - zgodził się Mycroft.

Na długi czas zapadła cisza, a bracia to obserwowali jeden drugiego, to znów uciekali spojrzeniem w bok, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach. Po chwili Sherlock wstał i zaczął wędrować po pokoju. Odrzucanie wszelkiej pomocy byłoby wyjątkowo głupie, Mycroft ze swoimi wpływami bywał użyteczny i nie należało go lekceważyć. Chociażby wczorajsza sytuacja z komendantem Scotland Yardu wykazała, jak bardzo starszy brat z dojściami wszędzie mógł mu ułatwić życie. A jeśli ta cała pomoc miałaby odbywać się na jego warunkach…

Sherlock zatrzymał się w końcu przy kominku i spojrzał na brata.

- Czyżbyś proponował rozejm?

- Możemy spróbować, braciszku, nie sądzisz? – Kąciki ust starszego Holmesa uniosły się w nieznacznym uśmiechu, tym rzadkim, pozbawionym wyrachowania i obłudy. Mycroft stanął naprzeciw brata i wyciągnął do niego rękę. Sherlock słabo odwzajemnił mocny uścisk i także się uśmiechnął. To mogło być całkiem interesujące wyzwanie.

Czaszka na kominku w milczeniu skwitowała szerokim uśmiechem kruche porozumienie braci.

**Koniec**


End file.
